teravusfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Kapitel 2: Karminrotes Feuer
Vorheriges Kapitel: Kapitel 1: Dunkelstahlschwingen ..Plötzlich kam ein Mann in einem tiefroten Kampfanzug und einer Kapuze in den Raum. Die Legion machte sich kampfbereit. Kurashiro:,,Wer seid ihr?! Wie habt ihr uns gefunden?´´ Akuma:,,Ich bin es.. Akuma. Und ich bin euch gefolgt.´´ Kurashiro:,,Akuma?! Ich dachte, du seist tot!´´ Akuma:,,Nein. Keine Sorge. Die Explosion von damals hatte mich nicht umgehauen, obwohl meine Armgelenke schwer verwundet waren. Ich wurde nur an einem unbekannten Ort in der Wüste teleportiert, von wo ich aus ein Dorf suchte, dort unterkam, und mich dann den Flammenrittern anschloss.´´ Kurashiro:,,Dann hast du wohl ziemlich viel Glück gehabt. Ich bin froh, dich hier lebend zu sehen.´´ Surrasha:,,Wer ist Akuma?´´ Kurashiro:,,Akuma ist ein alter Freund von mir.´´ Surrasha:,,Okay.´´ Kurashiro:,,Und was für Flammenritter meinst du?´´ Akuma:,,Eine riesige Kampforganisation, die für ein freies Ascheland kämpft. Kommt einfach und seht es euch selbst an.´´ Akuma ging raus. Die Dunkelstahllegion folgte ihnen. Massha:,,Kura, soll ich unsere neuen Soldaten weiter trainieren?´´ Kurashiro:,,Ja.´´ Die Dunkelstahlritter Levanizaveluri, Surrasha, Ikari und Kurashiro stiegen auf ihre Leoparden und ritten hinter Akuma hinterher. Nach einigen Stunden kamen sie an einer großen Burg an. Akuma:,,Dies ist unser Hauptquartier.´´ Kurashiro:,,Sieht ziemlich gut aus.´´ Ikari:,,Wow!´´ Die Gruppe stieg von ihren Reittieren und ging in die Burg zu einem großen Konferenzsaal. Akuma:,,Unsere Anführerin von Dornspitz erteilte mir die Kontrolle über das halbe Heer. Also 100.000 Männer. Und ich habe einen Plan. Das Ascheland wird bald die letzte Linie, die Oratyreum vom Feind beschützt, durchbrechen. Oratyreum wäre ein leichtes Ziel, da es fast komplett aus Holz gebaut wurde. Wenn Oratyreum fällt, dann fällt Oratyrea, und das Ascheland hätte freie Hand, die Westmächte anzugreifen. Ich bekam eben von einer Krise in Valyria mit.´´ Kurashiro zeigte Akuma die Pläne des Aschelandes. Akuma:,,Ziemlich interessant.´´ Akuma zeigte seine Pläne. Akuma:,,Für den Fall Zarenien habe ich Pläne geschmiedet. Wir könnten unsere Flotte dorthin positionieren und Aterion warnen und helfen. Wir würden zwar verlieren, weil unsere Flotte nicht ganz so groß ist, aber das Ascheland würde hohe Verluste erleiden, und spätestens auf dem zarenischen Festland besiegt sein. Aterion hat auch eine mögliche Unterstützung Zareniens versprochen. Das Ascheland würde mit dieser Invasion versagen.´´ Kurashiro:,,Gute Idee.´´ Akuma:,,Wir müssen jetzt nach Oratyreum. Wenn wir das Ascheland dort schlagen, wäre es extrem geschwächt, und gezwungen, sich zurückzuziehen. Diese Schlacht könnte alles entscheiden.´´ Ikari:,,Anführerin von Dornspitz? Hat sie auch einen Namen? Und was ist eigentlich Dornspitz?´´ Akuma:,,Dornspitz ist der Name dieser Burg, und die Anführerin hat einen Namen, der jedoch niemanden bekannt ist. Ich habe sie nie persönlich gesehen, aber laut Erzählungen soll sie direkt der Vakishon-Dynastie abstammen.´´ Kurashiro:,,Also könnte sie meine Schwester oder so sein?´´ Akuma:,,Nein. Sie kommt von einem anderen Zweig, und stammt nicht direkt von Aktus ab, doch sie ist enorm stark. Wahrscheinlich stärker als Aktus. Ihre Strategien sind auch sehr gut. Sie sicherte uns das Überleben, und konnte selbst das Iliyaz-Regime abschrecken. Kein Wunder, wieso diese Burg nie erobert wurde.´´ Kurashiro:,,Wow. Welche Leistungen hat sie vollbracht?´´ Akuma:,,Viele. Sie hatte eine komplette Armee alleine ausgeschalten. Die Ascheland-Propaganda erzählt jedoch, dass die Anführerin von Dornspitz getötet worden sei, und die Gegend um Dornspitz wurde als Sperrgebiet erklärt. Schlacht um Oratyreum 5 Tage Später... Währenddessen in Oratyreum… Die oratyreanische Armee versucht alles, um Oratyreum zu verteidigen, jedoch erwies sich die feindliche Armee als zu stark. Soldat 1:,,VERTEIDIGT DIE STADT SO GUT IHR KÖNNT!! FÄNGT SIE BEIM TOR AB!!!´´ Soldat 2:,,ABER WIR SIND GERADE AM VERLIEREN! ES IST DAS FÜNFTE TOR, DAS WIR VERSUCHEN, ZU VERTEIDIGEN!! RÜCKZUG!´´ Soldat 1:,,KEIN RÜCKZUG! BESSER WENN WIR HIER AM SCHLACHTFELD STERBEN, ANSTATT UNTER ILIYAZ'S HERRSCHAFT!!´´ Soldat 3:,,ICH HABE ETWAS ENTDECKT! EINE RIESIGE ARMEE IST IM STADTGEBIET UND REITET AUF DIE FEINDARMEE ZU!!´´ Soldat 1:,,BESTIMMT UNTERSTÜTZUNG!!´´ Währenddessen bei der Flammenritter-Armee, die vom Süden aus auf die feindliche Armee, welche vom Westen kam, ritt. Akuma:,,Und jetzt... durchbrechen wir die feindlichen Linien!´´ Finn:,,Ja!´´ Die Armee griff die Feindarmee direkt an. Währenddessen im Osten von Oratyreum…. Kurashiro:,,Erinnert euch an den Plan. Wir trennten uns vom Rest der Armee, um dann durch die Stadt vorzustoßen und das ascheländische Heer zu stoppen.´´ Die Dunkelstahlritter nickten, als sie mit Kurashiro losritten. ...Diese Schlacht entscheidet das Schicksal von Teravus… Seit jeher lebte das ascheländische Volk in ständiger Angst vor Iliyaz… Doch bald wird Iliyaz Angst vor uns haben... Diese Schlacht... entscheidet... alles!!…. (Kurashiro) Die Dunkelstahllegion ritt durch die Stadt. Kurashiro:,,Wir brechen in hoher Geschwindigkeit hindurch!! Wenn wir beim Westtor draußen sind, unterstützen wir Akuma! AUF GEHTS! FÜR DIE FREIHEIT UND GERECHTIGKEIT!!!´´ Die Dunkelstahlritter brüllten. Sie trafen beim Stadtkern auf die feindliche Armee, wobei sie hindurchritten und versuchten, auf dem Weg so viele Feinde wie möglich zu töten. Im selben Moment wurde die Stadt mit Brandbomben angegriffen, und ging in Flammen auf. ...Wie dumm... Sie versuchen, uns mit Brandbomben daran zu hindern, die Stadt im Westen zu verlassen... Wir müssen durchhalten, so gut es geht.. Koste es, was es wolle... Wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren... (Kurashiro) Die Legion ritt durch die Flammen. Sie ritten über brennende Leute, über brennendes Gras, durch brennende Häuser, und wurden mehrmals fast getötet. Sie ritten durch Blutseen, während feindliche Pfeilhagel auf sie niedergingen. Die Ritter wurden mehrmals getroffen, doch dennoch ritten sie weiter. Sie ritten durch meterhohe Flammen, Explosionen und Massen von Feinden, die vergeblich versuchten, die Flammen zu überleben, und die Legion aufzuhalten. Die Ritter hörten Schreie, und das Knacksen von Knochen. Sie hörten Schwerter aufeinanderschlagen, und auch Schüsse hörten sie. Sie wichen auch abstürzenden Kampffliegern und Luftschiffen aus. Auf den Weg durch die wahrgewordene Hölle töteten sie noch viele Feinde, wie sie konnten. Blut spritzte, und die Ritter waren blutübergossen. Ihr Mut und ihre Entschlossenheit hielte die Legion am Leben. Schlussendlich entkam sie aus der brennenden Stadt. ...Wir haben es geschafft.... Wir ritten durch den Tod... Durch die Qualen.... Durch den Schrecken... Durch die Zerstörung... Durch die Hölle... (Kurashiro) Die Legion brach die feindlichen Linien, die wie andere überlebende Augenzeugen vom Durchbruch der Legion erstaunt und geschockt waren, auseinander, und die Feinde wurden besiegt. Die letzten paar hundert Feindsoldaten zogen sich zurück. Die Legion traf sich mit Akuma. Sie sahen, wie die oratyreanische Armee hohe Flammenschutzbarrieren errichteten, um die Flammen abzuwehren. Akuma:,,Ihr habt es geschafft.. Das ist großartig.. Ich dachte schon, ihr wärt gestorben... Kurashiro:,,Dachten wir auch.. Immerhin haben wir die Schlacht gewonnen..´´ Akuma:,,Helfen wir den Oratyreanern, den Brand, der die halbe Stadt zerstörte, zu löschen.´´ Kurashiro:,,Ja.´´ Die Legion und die Flammenritter ritten um die Stadt herum und ritten beim Osttor rein. Dort stand schon Marquis, der Präsident Oratyreas. Marquis:,,Ihr habt es geschafft.. Ihr seit durch die Feindlinien durch... Ihr habt die Stadt.. naja die halbe Stadt gerettet, und Oratyrea vor dem Untergang bewahrt... Ihr habt das unbesiegbare Heer des Aschelandes besiegt... Das einst so furchtlose Heer zieht sich jetzt zurück..´´ Kurashiro:,,Kein Problem.´´ Akuma:,,Es war mir eine Ehre, euch zu helfen.´´ Die Dunkelstahllegion und die 39.212 überlebenden Flammenritter halfen den Oratyreanern, den Brand in der Westhälfte der Stadt zu löschen. In einer Ehrungszeremonie bekamen jeder Offizier der Flammenritterarmee, der bei der Schlacht dabei war, Akuma und die Dunkelstahlritter einen Ehrenorden. Das Heer des Aschelands im Osten kollabierte, und griff sich wegen Meinungsverschiedenheiten teilweise gegenseitig an, wodurch sie so stark geschwächt waren, dass sie keinen weiteren Vorstoß mehr wagen konnten, jedoch wurde einer versucht, der bei einem Dorf südwestlich Oratyreums aufgehalten wurde. Währenddessen bei Iliyaz, der sich in der Bergfeste befand... Damasa:,,Iliyaz, findest du nicht, dass wir unsere Verteidigungen auf mehr als nur die Wachen erweitern sollten?´´ Iliyaz:,,Hm.. Das wäre eine gute Idee. Und Sklavin, putz mir meinen Mund!´´ Die Thronsaaltür wurde plötzlich schnell aufgeschlagen und ein General rannte in den Raum. Er sah Iliyaz, wie er von einer leichtbekleideten Sklavin massiert wird, und Damasa, der neben Iliyaz stand. General:,,Eure Majestät! Wir haben ein riesen Problem! Die Ostarmee löste sich auf!´´ Iliyaz:,,Die Ostarmee?! WIE?!´´ General:,,Ja.. Die Ostarmee. Bei Oratyreum wurden wir von einer übermächtigen feindlichen Streitmacht aufgehalten, und obwohl wir die Stadt verbrannten, waren wir zu schwach.´´ Iliyaz:,,Eine übermächtige Armee? Wieso habt ihr nicht weitergekämpft? UND WIE KONNTE DIESES SCHEISS ORATYREA SO STARK SEIN?!´´ General:,,Es… war nicht Oratyrea alleine. Als unsere Vorhut schon in der Stadt war, wurden unsere Linien auseinandergeschnitten.. Durch eine große Streitmacht der Flammenritter.. Und unsere Vorhut wurde, trotz unseren späteren riskanten Flammenbombeneinsatz, durch die Dunkelstahllegion besiegt. Die Legion kam im Ernst durch unsere Flammen, während unsere Nachhut von den Flammenrittern besiegt wurde.. Die weiter hinteren Teile der Armee versuchten noch einen weiteren Vorstoß, aber durch innere Streitereien und Schlachten, wo sich unsere Soldaten gegenseitig bekämpften, scheiterte der zweite Vorstoß noch am nordöstlichen Wüstenrand an einem Dorf..´´ Iliyaz:,,Ihr habt versagt?! DIE OSTFRONT IST ZUSAMMENGEBROCHEN?! IST DAS DEIN ERNST?! DANN HAT ATERION FREIE HAND UND WIR WERDEN VERLIEREN!! DER GANZE KRIEG IST VERLOREN! WIE KANN DAS SEIN?! HÄTTEN WIR DIE FLAMMENRITTER DOCH AUSGELÖSCHT, ANSTATT AUF SPÄTER ZU WARTEN!! ICH VERURTEILE DICH ZU TODE!!!´´ Der General hob seine Pistole auf seinen Kopf und erschoss sich selbst, bevor Iliyaz zu Ende redete. Damasa:,,Die Ostfront hat versagt? Dann haben wir verloren.. Aterion kann uns locker zermalmen, wenn es nur wollen würde.. Unser Land wird in einen erneuten Bürgerkrieg versinken. Unsere Herrschaft ist so gut wie vorbei. Wir können nichts machen, falls ein Bürgerkrieg kommt.. Alles, was wir planten... alles davon ist verloren.. Das Volk wird sich gegen uns auflehnen, und wir wären geliefert.. Und falls Aterion uns angreifen würde.. Wir wären zu Ende.. Wir wären vorbei..´´ Iliyaz:,,Nein. Ich habe noch eine Idee.. Das Thanatos-Protokoll...´´ Damasa:,,Was ist das Thanatos-Protokoll?´´ Iliyaz:,,Ein in letzter Woche installiertes System, welches überall in Meridian Calaxium-Gas freilassen wird, und die Stadtbevölkerung töten wird. Wir werden die Westmächte und Rebellen in Schach halten. Falls auch nur ein Großangriff auf uns gewagt wird, lassen wir das Gas frei. Wir werden die Bergfeste vom Rest isolieren, und irgendwann durch einen geheimen Tunnel aus dem Stadtgebiet fliehen.´´ Damasa:,,Gute Idee.´´ Iliyaz:,,Und die Stadt wird immer noch abgeriegelt bleiben, damit niemand flüchtet.´´ Iliyaz nahm seinen Funk, der mit allen Lautsprechern im Ascheland verbunden wurde, und sprach hinein. Iliyaz (Funk):,,Die Nachricht gilt an das ganze Ascheland!! Die Ostfront brach zusammen! Wir werden in Verteidigung übergehen! Sollten Rebellen es wagen, uns anzugreifen, werden wir Calaxium-Gas in Meridian loslassen! VERSTANDEN?!´´ Iliyaz legte wieder auf. Die Nachricht von der besiegten Ostfront machte überall in der Welt die Runde. Viele Gegner von Iliyaz feierten diesen Sieg, und die Dunkelstahllegion bekam den Status als Helden. Sie wurden von den Rebellen verehrt, und von den Regimetreuen Leuten gefürchtet. Die Flammenritter halfen, Oratyrea zu stabilisieren, und bekamen großen Zuspruch, auch von der Ascheland-Bevölkerung. Iliyaz ließ zahlreiche Dörfer mit Giftgas bombardieren, und Massenabschlachtungen wurden durchgeführt. Er gründete eine neue Religion, welche ihn als Gott verehrt, und zwang die Bevölkerung, diese anzunehmen, und ließ jeden, der gegen die neue Religion sprach, umbringen. Auch Massenvergewaltigungen innerhalb von Städten, besonders in Meridian, wurden zum Alltag. Das Ascheland versinkt in Chaos, jedoch traut sich kaum jemand mehr, gegen das Regime vorzugehen, um die Bewohner Meridians vor dem Tod durch Calaxium zu bewahren. Das schwarze Schwert 11 Monate vergingen seit der Schlacht um Oratyreum… Währenddessen bei Iliyaz... Iliyaz saß im Thronsaal auf einer Liege und wurde von vier nackten Frauen, die er gezwungen hatte, massiert und gefüttert. Im selben Moment kam Kokuroshi in den Raum. Kokuroshi:,,Iliyaz, ihr habt mich gerufen?´´ Iliyaz:,,Ja. Mir fiel noch was ein, wie wir den Krieg gewinnen können.´´ Kokuroshi:,,Aber es ist alles verloren. Das Ascheland ist nicht bereit für einen neuen Krieg.´´ Iliyaz:,,Hast du vom Heiligen Kristall gehört?´´ Kokuroshi:,,Ja. Er ist ein Staatsschatz von Aterion. Was ist damit?´´ Iliyaz:,,Bring ihn mir. Wir haben zwar ein gefährliches Fragment des Kristalls, aber das reicht nicht. Du sollst auch wenn nötig den aterianischen Kaiser töten. Wir könnten dann die Welt endlich beherrschen...´´ Kokuroshi:,,Jawohl, mein Herr.´´ Kokuroshi ging aus dem Raum. Er reiste nach Aterion, und kam in Livearon an. Er ging durch die prunkvoll gestalteten Marktgassen in Richtung Palast. Währenddessen im Thronsaal des aterianischen Palastes... Kurashiro ging in den Raum. Nisshoku saß auf dem Thron und schaute ein Foto an, wo er mit seiner Familie drauf war. Nisshoku:,,Kurashiro? Seid ihr hier?.. Was wollt ihr hier?´´ Kurashiro:,,Ich wollte euch nochmal fragen, was es mit der Vakishon-Dynastie auf sich hat.. Ich war in einer Villa, die Akuma mir zeigte, und dort waren Pläne, darunter auch eine Karte eines Reiches namens Akkyrion.. Ich sah außerdem viele Briefe von euch und meiner Mutter, die oft über mich gingen.. Und da stand auch was von Akkyrion drinnen.. Was hat das zu bedeuten?´´ Nisshoku:,,Du hast es nun herausgefunden... Es tut mir leid..´´ Nisshoku stand auf, und zog sein Schwert aus der Schwertscheide. Es war ein 1,40 m langes schwarzes Schwert, dessen Klinge gespalten ist. Kurashiro:,,Was hast du vor?! Warte mal... Diese Waffe sah ich auf einigen Bildern in der Villa..´´ Nisshoku:,,Du weißt zu viel.. Nichts lief nach Plan!...´´ Nisshoku sprang vom Thron über die Treppe, die zum Thron führt, runter, und stand vor Kurashiro. Nisshoku:,,Ich muss dich erledigen.. Es tut mir so leid.´´ Kurashiro:,,Aber ich bin dein Sohn! Willst du damit sagen, dass du mich nur für den Plan genutzt hast?!´´ Nisshoku:,,Es... ist..´´ Nisshoku ging auf Kurashiro los. Kurashiro wich gerade noch aus und zog seine Schwerter. ….Mein realer Vater... hat mich nur benutzt... Oder wollte es zumindenst… Was es auch immer war... Ich werde ihn niemals verzeihen.. Ich werde ihn besiegen müssen.. (Kurashiro) Kurashiro wich weiteren Schlägen Nisshokus aus, worauf die beiden aufeinander losgingen. Nisshoku war trotz seines Alters genau so schnell wie Kurashiro. Kurashiro:,,WIESO HAST DU DAS GEMACHT?! WAS HAT DAS ZU BEDEUTEN?!´´ Nisshoku:,,Es ging um das Wohl Aterions… Und der ganzen Welt..´´ Kurashiro:,,Ich weiß, dass es um mehr geht!´´ Die beiden kämpften noch viel heftiger, schneller und brutaler. Nach 6 Minuten traf Kurashiro Nisshoku am Bein, und Nisshoku Kurashiro gleichzeitig am Rücken. Kurashiro richtete eines seiner Schwerter in Richtung Nisshoku. Er war wie Nisshoku geschwächt. Nisshoku bekam Tränen. Kurashiro:,,Wieso habt ihr mich betrogen?!´´ Nisshoku:,,Es ist so.... nein.... Ich kann es nicht sagen...´´ Nisshoku ging erneut auf Kurashiro los. Kurashiro wich aus, und kämpfte erneut gegen Nisshoku, jedoch langsamer und schwerfälliger. Kurashiro:,,Mein ganzes Leben wurde ich belogen! Dafür werdet ihr untergehen!´´ Nisshoku:,,Es... hätte nie so weit kommen sollen...´´ Nisshoku schlug Kurashiro seine zwei Schwerter mit einem Hieb aus der Hand und trat Kurashiro nach hinten. ...Es kann nicht aus sein.. Ich werde von meinem Vater getötet... Doch das lasse ich nicht zu!... (Kurashiro) Kurashiro wich den Todesstoß von Nisshoku in einer Rolle aus, stand auf, wehrte mit einem Dolch einen weiteren gegnerischen Schlag aus, riss Nisshoku das Schwert aus der Hand und trat ihn nach hinten. Kurashiro richtete das Schwert auf Nisshoku. Kurashiro:,,Was hat das zu bedeuten?!´´ Nisshoku:,,Na gut... Ich werde es dir sagen... Die ganze Wahrheit... Es geht um Akkyrion… Es war ein uraltes Kaiserreich, welches mehr als die Hälfte von Teravus beherrschte.. Es war das mächtigste Kaiserreich aller Zeiten, gegründet vom uralten Volk der Akkyrianer… Die Akkyrianer waren bekannt für ihr besonderes Blut, und waren generell mächtiger.. Sie eroberten mit ihrer Armee, und mit ihren Superwaffen, worunter auch das Schwert der Finsternis, das du in der Hand trägst, und der heilige Kristall gehören.. Ihre Herrschaft dauerte mehrere tausend Jahre.. Doch dann wurden sie von einem Aufstand in der Elite gestürzt.. Der Aufstand wurde zu einem Bürgerkrieg.. Im Bürgerkrieg, der mehrere hunderte Jahre dauerte, ging alles verloren.. Die Akkyrianer wurden beinahe ausgerottet... Ihr Wissen verschwand, durch die immense Zerstörung.. Akkyrion geriet langsam immer mehr in Vergessenheit, und ist nur paar hundert Leuten bekannt.. Ascensia trat die Nachfolge von Akkyrion an, jedoch im Unwissen der Bevölkerung.. Die Vakishon-Dynastie ist der letzte Überbleibsel der Akkyrianer.. Ich brauchte euch als Kriegsherr und neuen Kaiser Aterions, um Akkyrion wiederzubeleben, und die Welt vor dem Untergang durch Iliyaz zu bewahren.. Um die Welt vor neuen solchen Diktatoren zu retten, solltest du als ewiger Kaiser über Aterion herrschen, und die akkyrianische Kultur aufleben lassen...´´ Kurashiro:,,Das war dein Plan?..´´ Nisshoku:,,Es tut mir so leid...´´ Plötzlich ging die Thronsaaltür auf. Kokuroshi ging in den Raum. ….Nein... Nicht er.... Der Bastard, der meine Familie mordete... Ich habe ihn bis heute nicht vergessen... Dieses Mal fliehe ich nicht... Niemals... (Kurashiro) Kokuroshi:,,Ach da ist ja unser Kurashiro.. Ich hatte vergessen, dich umzubringen. Doch jetzt werde ich dich und den Kaiser umbringen.´´ Kurashiro:,,Du schon wieder... Diesmal renne ich nicht davon...´´ Nisshoku:,,Du musst weg! Wir haben eben gekämpft... Du wirst es nicht überleben... Bitte..´´ Nisshoku stand auf, zog zwei weitere Schwerter, wobei eines genau so aussah wie die Klinge der Finsternis, und gab es zu Kurashiro. Nisshoku:,,Es gab.. zwei Klingen der Finsternis. Das zweite ist eine Kopie, aber dennoch gleichstark wie das erste, welches älter ist.´´ Nisshoku rannte auf Kokuroshi zu und kämpfte gegen ihn. Kokuroshi parierte die Schläge von Nisshoku. Kurashiro wollte ebenfalls helfen, doch Kokuroshi war zu schnell. Kokuroshi tötete Nisshoku, indem er ihn zuerst seinen Schwertarm aufschlitzte, dann die Augen durchschlitzte und ihn dann in den Bauch stach, bevor er ihn nach hinten trat. Kokuroshi:,,Das ist ein schönes Gefühl...´´ Kurashiro rannte zu Nisshoku. Kurashiro:,,Ich... konnte dir nicht helfen... Verdammt...´´ Nisshoku:,,Ich... Ich habe eine letzte Bitte an dich.. Bitte... führe meinen Plan... zu Ende... Bitte... Tue es für das Wohl... von Teravus.. Bitte....´´ Kurashiro:,,J..Ja… Ich verspreche es dir!....´´ Nisshoku:,,Denn Plan kannst du auf deinem Wege fortsetzen... Aber bitte... schaffe es... Ich bin... stolz auf dich...´´ Kurashiro weinte, und nickte. Er griff dann auf Nisshokus Brust dort wo sein Herz ist, und spürte, wie es aufhörte, zu schlagen. Kurashiro ballte seine rechte Hand zu einer Faust zusammen. Kokuroshi:,,Nur noch du.. Wirst du jetzt auch fliehen, wie beim letzten Mal? Oder wirst du kämpfen und versagen? Was ist dir lieber?´´ Kurashiro:,,Ihr... habt... meine Familie getötet! Ich werde nicht von dir wegrennen! Ich werde kämpfen! Ich werde niemals wegrennen! NIEMALS!!´´ Kokuroshi:,,Dann versuche es. Es wird mir ein Vergnügen.´´ Kurashiro rannte in rasender Geschwindigkeit auf Kokuroshi zu. Er setzte auf enorm schnelle Angriffe, jedoch konnte Kokuroshi mit ihn mithalten. ...Endlich kann ich mich an ihn rächen.... (Kurashiro) ….Der vorletzte Vakishon… Ich habe bald die legendäre Kriegerdynastie beendet... Endlich.. Dann fehlt nur noch... die Anführerin von Dornspitz... (Kokuroshi) Kokuroshi konnte Kurashiro, der extrem wild und agressiv kämpfte, nach einer Weile nach zurück schleudern. Kokuroshi:,,Du wirst fallen..´´ Kokuroshi stürzte sich auf Kurashiro. Kurashiro wich aus, worauf er weiter gegen Kokuroshi kämpfte. Nach einigen Minuten wurde Kurashiro erneut zurückgestoßen. Kokuroshi warf einige Wurfklingen, jedoch wich Kurashiro erfolgreich aus. Kokuroshi:,,Bisher der stärkste Vakishon, den ich bekämpft habe. Aber du wirst verlieren.´´ Kurashiro:,,Niemals!´´ Kurashiro ging in einem Luftangriff über, und sprang in hoher Geschwindigkeit an den Thronsaalwänden ab, und konnte Kokuroshi mehrmals treffen. ….Ziemlich unerwartet... Ich zeig ihn, dass mit mir nicht zu spaßen ist... (Kokuroshi) Kokuroshi konnte Kurashiro treffen, wodurch Kurashiro auf dem Boden hart aufkrachte. Kurashiro stand auf und wich mehreren gegnerischen Schlägen aus. Daraufhin ging er erneut auf Kokuroshi los, und kämpfte noch schneller als vorhin. Kokuroshi schwächelte, während Kurashiro an Power gewann, und seinen Gegner immer mehr traf. Kurashiro:,,STIRB!!!!! STIIRRRBBBB!!!´´ ...Ich muss durchhalten... Kurashiro… er kann mich wirklich besiegen... Ich dachte.. er würde... leicht zerstört werden.... wie die anderen.... Wieso?... ist.... er... nur... so... mächtig?... (Kokuroshi) Kurashiro änderte daraufhin seine Taktik, sprang in einer Rolle, stach dabei eines seiner Schwerter durch Kokuroshis Helm in sein linkes Auge, wehrte mit dem anderen Schlag einen Gegnerschlag aus, und sprang daraufhin nach zurück. Kokuroshi hielt die Stelle seines verwundeten Auges, und ging einige Schritte nach zurück. ….Argh… Er traf mein Auge... Ich werde dennoch nicht aufgeben... (Kokuroshi) Kokuroshi ging erneut auf Kurashiro los, jedoch parierte Kurashiro den gegnerischen Schlag, und stach mit seinen anderen Schwert in die Brust Kokuroshis. Kokuroshi hob mit seiner anderen Hand Kurashiro am rechten Arm, wo er das Schwert hält, welches seine Brust durchbohrt, und versucht vergeblich, das Schwert aus seinen eigenen Körper rauszuziehen. Kurashiro drückte Kokuroshi am Boden, sodass er auf die Knie fiel. Kokuroshi schwang wild mit seinem Schwert umher, jedoch kam Kurashiro hindurch. Kurashiro parierte einen weiteren gegnerischen Schlag, drehte sich, stach sein zweites Schwert in Kokuroshi's Rücken genau dort, wo sein Herz ist, und zog sein Schwert daraufhin wieder raus. Kokuroshi fiel erneut auf die Knie. Kurashiro:,,DAS IST FÜR MEINE FAMILIE, UND FÜR ALL DIE ANDEREN, DIE DU GETÖTET HAST!!!!´´ Kurashiro ließ eines seiner Schwerter fallen, hielt sein zweites Schwert mit zwei Händen, und machte sich bereit, Kokuroshi, der eben am Sterben ist, zu köpfen. Kokuroshi:,,Es.... war ein toller Kampf.....´´ Kurashiro brüllte und köpfte Kokuroshi. Er nahm dann sein zweites Schwert, und steckte es in seine unbenutzten Schwertscheiden, die er am Rücken hat. ….Endlich... rächte ich meine Familie... Dieser Bastard bekam seine verdiente Strafe... (Kurashiro) Das Geheimnis Kurashiro übernahm, nachdem er seine Abstammung beweisen konnte, das Erbe seines Vaters, und wurde in einer Zeremonie zum Kaiser Aterions, und bekam den Beinamen 'der Rächer'. Die Dunkelstahllegion bekam den Richter-Status, als allererste Personen, die nach Akkyrion zu Richtern erklärt wurden. Er entschied, noch einmal nach Dornspitz zu reisen, um seine Freunde zu besuchen. '' Kurashiro ging im Konferenzsaal der Burg, wo Akuma und Finn auf ihn warteten. Akuma:,,Was für ein Zufall, dass du genau dort kamst, wo dich unsere Anführerin sprechen wollte.´´ Kurashiro:,,Die Anführerin wollte mich sprechen?´´ Akuma:,,Ja. Sie möchte dich persönlich sprechen, in ihrem Gemach.´´ Kurashiro:,,Ich habe verstanden.´´ Akuma:,,Soll ich dir zeigen, wo ihr Gemach ist?´´ Kurashiro:,,Nein danke. Ich weiß es eh schon.´´ Akuma:,,Dann gut. Viel Glück. Bisher hat niemand hier persönlich mit ihr geredet. Kurashiro:,,Oh.. Danke.´´ Kurashiro ging durch die Burg zum Gemächer der Anführerin von Dornspitz. Er öffnete langsam die Tür, und ging durch noch einen langen Gang, bevor er schließlich in einem großen Büro ankam. Er sah, wie die Anführerin auf ihren Sessel saß und an einem Gerät, das auf dem Tisch lag, arbeitete. Das Büro war dunkel und wurde nur durch Kerzenlicht beleuchtet, und die Vorhänge waren zu. ???:,,Du kamst ja früher, als ich erwartet hätte.´´ Kurashiro:,,Ja.´´ ???:,,Ich habe von deiner Krönung, die vor zwei Wochen passierte, gehört, und auch von der Mobilmachung Aterions. Ich habe euch was zu sagen, werter Kaiser.´´ Kurashiro:,,Okay. Ich höre.´´ ???:,,Ich, Shinsei, entstamme entfernt der Vakishon-Dynastie, und bin mit Eguzekyuta und dir die letzte aus der Vakishon-Dynastie. Ich kenne die komplette Geschichte unserer Dynastie, und von Akkyrion.´´ Kurashiro:,,Was passierte mit deinen Eltern? Hattet ihr auch Kinder?´´ Shinsei:,,Ich hatte Eltern, aber sie fielen durch das Iliyaz-Regime, als ein Teil meiner Ausbildung fertig wurde, kurz vor dem traditionellen Abschlusskampf, an dem ich meinen Vater töten müsste, wo ich beim Sieg eine vollwertige Vakishon werde.´´ Kurashiro:,,Oh..´´ Shinsei:,,Und bei dir?´´ Kurashiro:,,Ich wuchs in Vaturon als direkter Nachkomme der früheren Ascheland-Kaiser auf, und führte abgesehen vom gnadenlosen Training ein recht normales Leben, und konnte meinen großen Bruder, der so tat, als wäre er mein Vater, im Duell besiegen. Der Rest meiner Familie starb ein Jahr danach durch einen Ritter, den ich vor zwei Wochen vor meinem Amtsantritt besiegte. Mein wahrer Vater war Nisshoku van Maeltus. Und dadurch konnte ich Kaiser werden.´´ Shinsei:,,Oh.. Darf ich wissen, wie alt ihr seid?´´ Kurashiro:,,Ich bin 18. Und ihr?´´ Shinsei:,,Bitte verrate es niemanden. Auch mein Name darf nicht bekannt werden. Ich bin 17.´´ Kurashiro:,,Und so eine gute Strategin und Kämpferin, die das Ascheland in Angst und Schrecken versetzt? Wow.´´ Shinsei:,,Ein weiterer Grund, wieso ich dich hierhin holte, ist, weil ich muss mit dir über eine Mission reden.´´ Kurashiro:,,Eine Mission? Welche?´´ Shinsei:,,Es geht um eine Infiltrationsmission in den unteren Ebenen der Bergfeste. Wir müssen dort unseren Job gut genug spielen, und alle Fluchtwege der Bergfeste auskundschaften, weil diese könnten wir nutzen, falls wir entweder scheitern, oder für einen Angriff auf die Bergfeste. Nebenbei müssen wir Iliyaz etwas stehlen.´´ Kurashiro:,,Und was?´´ Shinsei:,,Ein Fragment des heiligen Kristalls. Er ist zwar nicht so mächtig, wie der heilige Kristall, aber gefährlich genug, um Iliyaz einen Sieg zu geben.´´ Kurashiro:,,Oh.. Könnt ihr mir auch den Verlauf erklären?´´ Shinsei:,,Zuerst kundschaften wir die Fluchtwege in den unteren Stockwerken aus, dann arbeiten wir uns hoch, naja mit Töten von Wachen und Klau ihrer Rüstungen, um es zu beschleunigen, und dann nah genug an ihn rankommen und dann kommt der schwerste Teil. Einer von uns beiden muss sein Diener spielen, die andere Person als Leibwache. Ich denke, du eignest dich als Leibwache perfekt.´´ Kurashiro:,,Besser, wenn ich den Diener spiele..´´ Shinsei:,,Wieso?´´ Kurashiro:,,Es ist so.. Ich habe durch Videoaufnahmen gesehen, wie Iliyaz ein Mädchen sexuell missbrauchte, und auf brutalste und ekligste Art vergewaltigte.. Ich möchte nicht, dass dies dir passiert.´´ Shinsei:,,Oh... Dann bin ich der Leibwache.´´ Kurashiro:,,Okay.´´ Shinsei:,,Gehen wir.´´ Kurashiro:,,Ja.´´ Shinsei stand auf und zog einen dunkelgrünen Mantel mit Kapuze an, bevor sie mit Kurashiro raus ging. Sie ritten zur Bergfeste. Zweite Infiltration ...Shinsei… Sie kommt mir irgendwie vertraut vor... Ich sah sie in einem Traum... Die Stimme war auch dieselbe... Nur eben... starb sie im Traum eines grausamen Todes in der Bergfeste... Ich sah dann den Ascheland-Diktator lachen... Verdammt... Wir reiten eben zur Bergfeste... Doch ich lasse nicht zu, dass ihr etwas geschieht... (Kurashiro) Sie ritten durch die Kanalisation in die Bergfeste, töteten einige Wachen, und zogen sich ihre Gewänder an, bevor sie weiter reingingen, bis sie in der Bergfeste waren. Kurashiro:,,Wir müssen einen Plan finden, der alle Fluchtwege zeigt. Ich denke, sowas wäre in Iliyaz's Gemach.´´ Shinsei:,,Sein Gemach? Okay.. Dann könnten wir den Plan und das Kristallfragment gleichzeitig stehlen.´´ Kurashiro:,,Also könnten wir jetzt losgehen?´´ Shinsei:,,Ja.´´ Flashback ''Während den Traum, den Kurashiro am Tag, bevor er die Dunkelstahllegion gründete... Kurashiro:,,ICH HALTE NICHT MEHR DURCH!! ZU VIELE WACHEN!´´ Shinsei:,,ARRGHH!!!´´ Kurashiro:,,SHINSEI!!´´ Die Wachen entfernten sich von Kurashiro. Iliyaz kam mit einen Magier in den Thronsaal. Er ging zu Shinsei, welche am Bein getroffen wurde, und nicht mehr kämpfen kann. Kurashiro wurde von mehreren Wachen festgehalten. Majishan:,,Exzellent.. Die Helden in unseren Fängen.. Dachten wohl, sie könnten uns hier aufhalten. Ziemlich dumm..´´ Iliyaz:,,Wird Zeit, ihnen zu zeigen, was passiert, wenn sie es wagen, hier aufzutauchen. Hahahaha!´´ Iliyaz ging zu Shinsei. Majishan hielt sie mit Magie fest, sodass sie sich nicht wehren konnte, und nicht davonkriechen konnte. Kurashiro:,,LASS SIE IN RUHE!!´´ Iliyaz:,,Niemals!´´ Kurashiro:,,ICH SCHWÖR, ICH WERDE DICH AUFS BRUTALSTE ABSCHLACHTEN, WENN DU ES WAGST, SIE AUCH NUR ZU BERÜHREN!!´´ Iliyaz:,,Versuch doch, mich aufzuhalten.´´ Kurashiro versuchte vergeblich, sich von den Griff der Palastwachen zu befreien. Er sah, wie Iliyaz Shinsei aufs brutalste vergewaltigte. Kurashiro versuchte sich noch härter, sich loszureißen, während er fluchte und schrie. Er hörte Shinseis Schreie und Iliyaz's Gelächter. Iliyaz stach Shinsei mehrmals auch mit seinem Messer in ihren Bauch. Nach einigen Stunden, die im Traum übersprungen wurde, ging Iliyaz von Shinsei, die völlig dreckig, verwundet und geschockt war, runter, und zog sich an. Kurashiro wurde losgelassen, und ging zu Shinsei. Shinsei:,,Kura… Bitte... fliehe..´´ Kurashiro:,,Niemals! Ich fliehe nicht ohne dich!´´ Shinsei:,,Ich kann nicht mehr... Ich blute aus.. Die Wunden.. Der Schmerz.. Bitte... mach dich um mich keine Sorgen...´´ Kurashiro:,,Ich kann nicht... Ich kann nicht fliehen!... Ich schwöre, ich werde alles tun, um dich zu retten, egal, was ich zu tun habe!...´´ Shinsei:,,Aber.. Bitte hör zu.. Mein letzter Wunsch an dich ist... Ich möchte, dass du fliehst... und dass du deine Truppen organisierst, und Iliyaz besiegst... Bitte...´´ Kurashiro:,,Ich … habe versagt!.... Ich konnte dich nicht retten!... Bitte... Leb weiter...´´ Ein Schussgeräusch ertönte. Kurashiro sah, wie eine Kugel in Shinseis Herz geschossen wurde. Iliyaz stand vor seinem Thron mit seiner Pistole, und lachte. Iliyaz:,,Deine erbärmliche Freundin ist tot!´´ Kurashiro weinte noch viel heftiger als vorher. Kurashiro:,,SHINSEI!!…. Ich habe versagt!.. VERDAMMT!..... WIESO?!…. ICH SCHWÖR, ICH BRING DICH UM, DU VERDAMMTES ARSCHLOCH!!!´´ Kurashiro zückte einen Dolch und ging auf Iliyaz los, jedoch ging dies wegen Iliyaz's Unverwundbarkeit nicht. Majishan:,,Zu dumm nur, dass ich ihn unverwundbar mache, du Idiot.´´ Majishan hielt Kurashiro mit seinen Kräften fest. Iliyaz zielte mit seiner Pistole auf Kurashiro's Stirn. Iliyaz:,,Und so findest du dein Ende. Hahahaha...´´ Kurashiro:,,DU ELENDER VERSAGER HAST SHINSEI ERMORDET!! ICH WERDE DICH VERNICHTEN!!!´´ Iliyaz:,,Ziemlich dumm nur, dass du dazu nicht in der Lage bist. Abgesehen davon, es machte mir Spaß, Shinsei zu misshandeln. Es war wie ein Fest für mich! Besonders, als ich sie erschoss, während ihr geredet habt. Wie niedlich, dass du sie rächen willst.´´ Kurashiro:,,STIRB!!! ICH SCHWÖR ICH BRING DICH UM!! DU ELENDER VERRÄTER!! DU MISERABLES DUMMES SCHWEIN!!´´ Iliyaz schoss Kurashiro in die Stirn und tötete ihn somit. Ende ...Verdammt... Ich kann nicht.. Es ist... Ich halte es nicht aus... (Kurashiro) Kurashiro:,,Shinsei.´´ Shinsei:,,Ja?´´ Kurashiro:,,Wir müssen weg von hier. Die Mission abbrechen.´´ Shinsei:,,Aber wieso?´´ Kurashiro:,,Ich... kann einfach nicht..´´ Shinsei:,,Vor was hast du denn Angst?´´ Kurashiro:,,Ich habe Angst, dich sterben zu sehen..´´ Shinsei:,,Oh.. Aber ich werde nicht sterben.. Keine Sorge..´´ Kurashiro:,,Aber... Wenn alles so wird wie in meinem Traum.. Du wirst dann einen extrem grausamen Tod sterben..´´ Shinsei:,,Es war nur ein Traum...´´ Kurashiro:,,Es fühlte sich aber so verdammt realistisch an.. Die Schmerzen fühlten sich realistisch an.. Und der Thronsaal sah im Traum genau so aus, wie er wirklich aussieht.. Ich habe, als ich dies träumte, noch nicht gewusst, wie der Saal aussieht..´´ Shinsei:,,Du machst dir Sorgen um mich?´´ Kurashiro:,,Ja.. Komm.. wir müssen gehen... Weg von der Bergfeste.. Im Traum sah ich... wie Iliyaz… dich stundenlang aufs brutalste vergewaltigte... Ich konnte nichts tun, um dich zu retten.. Ich hatte alles versucht.. Doch.. Der Griff der Wachen war zu stark..´´ Shinsei:,,Aber einen Versuch ist es wert.. Komm schon...´´ Kurashiro weinte etwas und blieb stehen. Kurashiro:,,Nein.. Ich möchte nicht, dass du stirbst..´´ Shinsei:,,Hör zu... Jetzt, da wir wissen, dass es bald passieren könnten, könnten wir anders vorgehen, und es womöglich schaffen.. Keine Sorge... Ich werde mich nicht töten lassen...´´ Shinsei umarmte Kurashiro fest. Shinsei:,,Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass dein Traum wahr wird.. Ihr werdet mich nicht verlieren..´´ Kurashiro:,,Danke... Gehen wir... Lass es uns schnell hinter uns bringen...´´ Shinsei und Kurashiro ließen sich los und zogen ihre Helme an. Shinsei:,,Dann gehen wir..´´ Sie kamen nach einer Weile im Thronsaal an, wo vier Reihen von Wachen, wobei jede Reihe 15 Wachen enthält, stehen. Wache:,,Wer seid ihr?´´ Kurashiro:,,Wir sind.. hier im Auftrag von unserem großen Führer.´´ Wache:,,Er ist noch nicht hier. Er entschied sich, mit seinem Magier Majishan ein Treffen hier im Saal abzuhalten. Es geht um wichtige politische Dinge, wegen der Niederlage der Ostfront.´´ ...Verdammt... Majishan.. Es war doch dieser Magier im Traum!... (Kurashiro) Kurashiro war geschockt, konnte es aber verstecken. Er ging mit Shinsei weiter zum Thron. Kurashiro:,,Wir warten hier auf Iliyaz.´´ Wache:,,Aber wenn ihr hingerichtet werdet, ist es eure Schuld.´´ Kurashiro nickte. Er stellte sich neben Shinsei und hielt ihre Hand. Kurashiro zitterte etwas. Nach einer Weile öffnete sich die Tür. Iliyaz ging mit Majishan in den Raum. Majishan:,,Deine Thronsaalwachen?´´ Iliyaz:,,Nein. Sie sollen den Vorraum überwachen. Ich wollte sie einweihen.´´ Majishan:,,Oh. Was wäre, wenn du erneut von deinen Wachen verraten wirst?´´ Iliyaz:,,Sie wurden während meiner Herrschaft erzogen, in einer speziellen Akademie. Sie würden eher sterben, als mich zu verraten. Warte... Seit wann sind hier zwei Leute im Gefängniswachdienst hier?´´ Kurashiro (Getarnt):,,Schön, euch zu sehen, mein Lord.´´ Majishan:,,Irgendwas stimmt nicht... Ganz und garnicht..´´ Iliyaz:,,Nehmt eure Helme ab.´´ ...Verdammt... Nein... Es kann nicht sein!.... (Kurashiro) Kurashiro flüsterte zu Shinsei. Kurashiro:,,Shinsei… bitte... nimm die Pläne und die Kristallfragmente.. und brich so gut es geht, aus... Ich werde ihn aufhalten... so gut ich kann...´´ Shinsei:,,Kura… Bitte.. Hau ab... Ich opfere mich..´´ Kurashiro:,,Niemals... du sagtest, das, was in den Traum passierte, wird nicht passieren...´´ Shinsei:,,Ja... aber dann wird dir was zustoßen...´´ Kurashiro:,,Besser, als wenn dir etwas zustößt.. Zu spät, ich habe entschieden.. Viel Glück...´´ Shinsei:,,Aber...´´ Kurashiro:,,Ich verspreche dir, ich werde alles tun, um zu überleben..´´ Shinsei:,,Oh... Okay...´´ Kurashiro und Shinsei zogen ihre Helme ab. ...Das ist doch... Kurashiro?! Und noch so ein Mädchen?!.. (Iliyaz) Iliyaz:,,WAS SUCHST DU HIER?!´´ Kurashiro:,,Ganz einfach... dein Ende!´´ Kurashiro zog seine Schwerter und ging auf Majishan los. Shinsei rannte in Iliyaz's Gemächer und schloss die Tür hinter sich, als sie sah, dass an der Wand noch einige Schlüssel hingen. Die Wachen wollten sie erwischen, kamen aber nicht durch die dicke Holztür. Majishan wehrte Kurashiro's Attacke mit einem Energiestoß ab und schleuderte ihn an eine Wand. ...Shinsei.. Bitte versage nicht.. (Kurashiro) Kurashiro gab nicht auf, wurde aber nach einigen Kämpfen und nachdem er fünf Wachen besiegte, selber durch Majishan besiegt. Die Wachen nahmen Kurashiro fest, und zwangen ihn auf die Knie. Iliyaz:,,Der große Held, der meine Herrschaft beenden will... der Kaiser Aterions, Mörder von Psiiclox und Kokuroshi, Anführer der Dunkelstahllegion, letzter direkter Nachkomme von Aktus, letzter direkter Nachkomme von Shishiza, und derjenige, der für den Zusammenbruch unserer Ostfront verantwortlich war... hier in meinen Fängen.. Hahahahahahahaha!´´ Währenddessen bei Shinsei.. Sie durchsuchte eilig die Gemächer. ...Ein Schlafzimmer... Stinkt heftig.. Aber immerhin liegen auf dem Tisch schon mal Pläne der Bergfeste... (Shinsei) Shinsei fotografierte die Pläne, rannte dann wieder durch die Gemächer, bis sie in ein weiteres Schlafzimmer kam, welches komplett dreckig ist. Sie ging vorsichtig über den teils mit Zeitungen überdeckten Boden. Auf einem Regal über dem Bett sah sie ein leuchtendes Fragment des Kristalls. ...Igitt... Das Zimmer ist so eklig.. (Shinsei) Shinsei konnte das Kristallfragment erreichen und nahm es. ...Ich muss Kurashiro retten... (Shinsei) Shinsei rannte aus dem Raum, und zog sich ihre Stiefeln, die sie vorhin von einen Wachen klaute, welche im Zimmer vorhin dreckig wurden, aus. Währenddessen bei Kurashiro.. Iliyaz:,,Wer ist diese Göre, welche mit dir mit kam? Sag schon..´´ Kurashiro:,,Ich hab vorhin gesagt, dass ich es nicht sagen werde.´´ Iliyaz:,,Ist auch egal. Selbst wenn sie vom Vakishon-Blut wäre, ich werde sie Tag und Nacht vergewaltigen und es genießen.´´ Kurashiro:,,Das wirst du nicht wagen!´´ Plötzlich öffnete sich wieder die Tür zum Gemach, und in einem heftigen Energiestoß wurden die Wachen, welche davor standen, meterweit nach hinten geschleudert. Shinsei kam hinaus. Sie nutzte den Kristall als Waffe, und wehrte weitere Gegner, die auf sie zu rannten, ab. Shinsei:,,Lasst Kurashiro gehen, oder ich werde euch alle ausschalten!´´ Iliyaz:,,Da hat wohl diese Göre das Fragment genutzt. Du wirst versagen. Ich freu mich schon, mich an dich zu vergehen.´´ Shinsei tötete die restlichen Wachen mit den Kristall. ….Sie beherrscht den Kristall gut... Sie muss wohl eine Vakishon sein.. (Iliyaz) Kurashiro stand auf, da auch die Wachen, die ihn festhielten, starben, nahm seine Schwerter, die einige Wachen ihn vorher nahmen, und ging zu Shinsei. Kurashiro:,,Gehen wir!´´ Iliyaz:,,Majishan, erledige diese Göre und den Terroristen.´´ Kurashiro:,,Ihr wagt es, mich Terrorist zu nennen?! Ihr seid der Terrorist, der sein Volk terrorisiert!´´ Iliyaz:,,Ich bin der Kaiser des Aschelandes, und der einzig wahre Gott dieser Welt!´´ Majishan schoss viele Energieladungen auf Kurashiro. Kurashiro wurde durch den plötzlichen und enorm starken Treffer schwer verwundet und verlor sein Bewusstsein. Shinsei:,,NEIN!!´´ Shinsei schoss eine große Energieladung auf Majishan und schleuderte ihn nach zurück. Sie griff auch Iliyaz an, jedoch bekam er keinen Schaden. Shinsei nahm Kurashiro auf ihre Schulter, und nutzte einen Energiestoß des Kristalls als Auftrieb, um durch eines der Fenster springen zu können, und bremste den Sturz mit dem Kristall ab, lag Kurashiro auf eine Kutsche, und fuhr mit der Kutsche aus dem Hof der Bergfeste. Sie fuhr mit der Kutsche in den Süden, und wurde von mehreren Soldaten verfolgt. Shinsei konnte mit dem Kristall ihre Verfolger töten, und kam in Dornspitz an. Akuma und einige weitere Soldaten erwarteten sie. Shinsei:,,Wir sind zurück. Ich muss mit Kurashiro, der im Moment bewusstlos ist, in mein Gemach.´´ Akuma:,,Was ist passiert?´´ Shinsei:,,Ein Kampf gegen Majishan. Ich denke, er ist der Zauberer, der Iliyaz mit einem Schutzschild versorgt.´´ Akuma:,,Majishan.. Wenn er stirbt, wird auch Iliyaz besiegt.´´ Shinsei nahm Kurashiro auf ihre Schulter und rannte durch die Burg in ihr Gemach, ohne das Gespräch mit Akuma zu beenden. Sie legte Kurashiro in ihr Bett, richtete den Kristall auf ihn, und heilte ihn etwas, aber da sie noch nicht erfahren genug war, konnte sie ihn nicht vollständig heilen. ...Wo... wo bin ich?... (Kurashiro) Shinsei sah Kurashiro mit einem Lächeln an. Shinsei:,,Hey Kura. Wir sind entkommen. Alles okay bei dir?´´ Kurashiro:,,Ich weiß nicht. Meine Beine fühlen sich noch verletzt an. Ich kann so nicht laufen.´´ Shinsei:,,Keine Sorge. Ich passe hier auf dich auf.´´ Kurashiro:,,Ist das nicht dein Bett?´´ Shinsei:,,Es ist mein Bett. Ich werde einfach auf dem Sofa dort hinten schlafen, bis du das Bett verlassen kannst.´´ Kurashiro:,,Oh..´´ Shinsei versorgte Kurashiro, und die beiden lernten sich näher kennen. Die Flammenritter mussten mehreren gegnerischen Angriffen standhalten. Aterion wurde während Kurashiro's Abwesenheit von Levanizaveluri geführt. Iliyaz ließ aus Zorn das Calaxium-Gas in Meridian frei, und tötete über 700.000 Leute, die dort anwesend waren, und floh in einem großen und dicken Festungsturm, der im hundertjährigen Krieg der Vakishon-Dynastie als Unterschlupf und Basis diente. Die ganze Welt erklärte dem Iliyaz-Regime den Krieg, selbst Beryta tat es. Iliyaz ließ viele seiner treuesten Gefolgsmänner köpfen, und vergewaltigte deren Frauen und dessen Töchter, bevor er sie umbrachte. '' Planungen ''Iliyaz entschied sich, Aterion anzugreifen, obwohl er nur noch 890.000 Soldaten hatte, und Aterion über 20.000.000 Soldaten hatte. Er stellte ein neues Gesetz ein, wonach jeder Bewohner seines Reiches gezwungen wurde, dem Militär beizutreten, worauf sein Militär von 890.000 auf über 4.300.000 Soldaten wuchs. '' ''Währenddessen im Vakishon-Turm im Thronsaal... Zwei Wachen brachten Vija in den Raum, als Iliyaz mit Damasa sprach. Damasa:,,Aber Aterion wird uns auseinandernehmen!´´ Iliyaz:,,Nein! Wir werden siegen, dank meiner Strategie!´´ Damasa:,,Sie haben schnellere Waffen, stärkere Waffen, Panzer, Flugzeuge, Luftschiffe, Raketen, und eine disziplinierte, loyale, stabile, starke und riesige Armee, ein Reich, das durch die Verteidigungen eher einer Festung gleicht, einen enorm mächtigen Kaiser, möglicherweise Unterstützung von Rebellen, und was haben wir?! Nur so ein paar Million schlecht ausgebildete Soldaten. Sie wären Kanonenfutter.. Sie wären kein Gegner für das aterianische Heer.. Wir könnten höchstens Zarenien einnehmen, wenn wir Glück haben, aber Aterion hat Zarenien Unterstützung zugesichert, und auch dort Verteidigungen gebaut.. Das Meer ist von einer starken Marine geschützt.. Wir sind verloren! Aterion hat uns mit Angriffen gedroht! Valyria macht sich ebenfalls kriegsbereit! WIR SIND VERLOREN!´´ Iliyaz:,,...Dieser dumme kleine Kurashiro… WIESO MUSS AUSGERECHNET SO EIN ARSCH ATERION BEHERRSCHEN?! ICH ORDERE EINEN SCHNELLEN ANGRIFF AUF LIVEARON AN! DANN WERDEN WIR ATERION DESSEN HAUPTSTADT NEHMEN! EGAL, WIE VIELE BEI DEN GRENZKONTROLLEN ERSCHOSSEN WERDEN, WIR WERDEN LIVEARON ZERSTÖREN!´´ Damasa:,,Die Hauptwege, mit denen wir Aterion angreifen wollen, sind bewacht durch Fluss-Verteidigungssysteme, welche schwer bewacht sind, besonders zu Kriegszeiten.´´ Iliyaz:,,WAS?! VERDAMMTE SCHEISSE!!´´ Damasa:,,Wir müssten uns zurückziehen, und uns von unserer Macht trennen, wenn wir unser Überle….´´ Iliyaz:,,NEIN! WIR KÄMPFEN BIS ZUM ENDE!! DIESER SCHEISS KURASHIRO WIRD MICH NICHT BESIEGEN!!!´´ Iliyaz stieg von seinen Thron, nahm seine Pistole, erschoss die zwei Wachen, die Vija festhielten, rannte auf sie los, und vergewaltigte sie, wobei er sie auch oft schlug, kratzte und biss. Nach einigen Minuten zückte er ein Messer und erstach Vija, die vorhin heftig schrie und versuchte, sich zu verteidigen. Damasa:,,Iliyaz.. Ich habe eine Idee.. Vielleicht kannst du Majishan um Hilfe fragen..´´ Iliyaz zog seine Hose hoch, und ging wieder zu seinen Thron. Iliyaz:,,Ja.. Majishan.. Ich habe ihn ja glatt vergessen.. Er könnte unsere Truppen durch Magie stärken.. Wir würden Aterion vielleicht doch einnehmen! DAS IST ES!! Damasa, hol Majishan!´´ Damasa nickte und rannte aus dem Thronsaal. Er kam mit Majishan wieder hinein. Majishan:,,Ihr wollt mich sprechen?´´ Iliyaz:,,Ja. Ich bräuchte da eine Magie, die alle meine Truppen unverwundbar macht.´´ Majishan:,,Die Schildübertragung bei dir war nicht so leicht. Bei einer Armee wäre es bestimmt sehr schwer. Aber ich habe da noch eine Idee. Ich könnte die Ausdauer der Truppen stärken, und nebenbei ihre Stärke. Sie wären wie Supersoldaten, und Aterion würde Probleme haben. Auch deren Feuerwaffen wäre nutzlos. Meine Magie bewirkt außerdem noch Immunität gegen Feuer, und hypnotisiert die Soldaten, sodass sie es nicht wagen würden, sich gegen euch aufzulehnen.´´ Iliyaz:,,Gute Idee. Lasst so schnell es geht, die Invasion starten!´´ Währenddessen in Dornspitz... Akuma:,,Das Ascheland wurde durch den Verlust Meridians immens geschwächt, und mehrere Staatsteile erklärten ihre Unabhängigkeit. Das Ascheland mobilisierte in den vergangenen Wochen ihre Armee, wird aber kaum noch eine Chance zum Sieg haben.´´ Kurashiro:,,Ich bin zurück. Meinen Beinen geht es gut genug, dass ich wieder laufen kann. Ich werde einen direkten Angriff auf das Ascheland beordern.´´ Akuma:,,Wir werden euch zur Unterstützung kommen, um den Sieg so schnell wie möglich zu machen.´´ Kurashiro:,,Gut.´´ Plötzlich betrat eine Frau den Raum. ???:,,Seit ihr die Anführer hinter den ganzen?´´ Kurashiro:,,Ja. Eigentlich ist es die Anführerin von Dornspitz.´´ Akuma:,,Die Anführerin von Dornspitz und Kurashiro sind schon gut befreundet, und wie beste Freunde. Sie gehen oft auf die Jagd und arbeiten auch zusammen. Und wer seid ihr?´´ ???:,,Ich bin Ayena, die Tochter von Marquis, den Präsidenten Oratyreas, und ich habe wichtige Informationen. Enorm wichtige Informationen, welche das Ascheland gegen seinen Kaiser wehren könnte.´´ Finn:,,Welche Informationen, wenn ich fragen darf?´´ Ayena:,,Über sein Leben vor seiner Herrschaft, und wie er die Herrschaft an sich nahm..´´ Kurashiro:,,Erzähl.´´ Ayena:,,Es geht darum... Ich wurde von Banditen entführt. Iliyaz war einer von ihnen, und misshandelte mich.. Als ich freikam, erzählte ich es nach einen weiteren Jahr Gefangenschaft, welches einem Missverständnis zu verdanken war, seinen Vater Ayetavus. Ayetavus wollte, als Iliyaz zurückgebracht wurde, ihn auf eine Umerziehungsburg im Süden für den Rest seines Lebens einkerkern lassen, und entnahm ihn alle Adelstitel. Iliyaz verriet jedoch seinen Vater, und einige Assassinen kämpften auf seiner Seite. Iliyaz übernahm die Herrschaft. Ich bin gerade noch geflohen..´´ Kurashiro:,,Hmm.. Würde dies der Generalstab des Aschelandes wissen, dann würde Iliyaz sozusagen sein Militär verlieren, und am verwundbarsten.´´ Shinsei rannte bestürzt in den Raum. Shinsei:,,Ascheland-Truppen griffen rasch Aterion an.. Irgendwas macht sie wohl stärker, und sie scheinen einen Sieg nach den anderen zu erlangen. Jede Sekunde, die wir hier abwarten, verliert Aterion Gebiete und Soldaten.´´ Akuma:,,Die Anführerin von Dornspitz?!´´ Shinsei:,,Ja! Ich werde mit Kura nach Livearon reisen, und es verteidigen.´´ Kurashiro:,,Ja.´´ Shinsei:,,Akuma, du bekommst die Verantwortung unserer Armee, und suchst jede Burg ab. Sucht Iliyaz und versucht alles, um ihn zu beenden.´´ Akuma:,,Verstanden.´´ Finn:,,Und ich?´´ Shinsei:,,Du kommandierst die Burgwachen.´´ Finn:,,Verstanden!´´ Die Flammenritter bereiteten sich auf den Krieg vor, und durchsuchten die Burgen des Aschelandes, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Shinsei und Kurashiro ritten nach Livearon, wo sie die Lage besprachen. Kurashiro:,,Wir müssen das Ascheland besiegen. Sie dürfen nicht die Hauptstadt erreichen.´´ Surrasha ging in den Raum. Surrasha:,,Ich war am Schlachtfeld, und meine Division wurde komplett ausradiert. Ich entkam gerade noch. Die Stadt Aleyria ist verloren. Das Ascheland greift nun die Inseln an, stets dem Weg zu unserer Stadt folgend.´´ Kurashiro:,,Ich frag mich, wie sie es schaffen, uns immer mehr zu besiegen...´´ Surrasha:,,Ich frag es mich auch.´´ Shinsei:,,Ich weiß, wieso. Es kann sein, dass Majishan, also ein enorm mächtiger Magier, das Ascheland unterstützt, und die Truppen stärkt. Sie werden auch hypnotisiert.. Sie folgen direkt den Befehlen von ihren Kaiser, obwohl er kaum noch was hat, was seine Macht stärkt, und immer unbeliebter wird. Sie üben auch grausame Massaker an der Zivilbevölkerung aus. Auch Kinder kämpfen unerbittlich..´´ Kurashiro:,,Wir können sie so nicht aufhalten. Ich weiß immer noch nicht, wie man den heiligen Kristall anwendet, und das Fragment kann auch nicht wirklich helfen. Wir müssen eine Strategie anwenden. Ich habe eine Idee.´´ Shinsei:,,Welche?´´ Kurashiro:,,Wir werden das gleiche machen, was Shishiza mal tat. Wir lassen das Ascheland bis nach Livearon vordringen, nur eben lassen wir sie es erobern, nachdem wir es evakuierten. Wie ich Iliyaz kenne, würde er dort wahrscheinlich seinen Sieg feiern, und in Begleitung, wahrscheinlich auch mit Majishan, dorthin kommen, und wir schlagen dann zu, und wenn wir es schaffen, Majishan zu töten, wird unsere Armee das Ascheland besiegen.´´ Shinsei:,,Eine gute Idee.´´ Akuma:,,Und wenn wir scheitern?´´ Kurashiro:,,Dann wäre der Krieg verloren..´´ Der Tag der Entscheidung 3 Tage Später... Die Ascheland-Truppen erreichten Livearon überraschend leer vor. Iliyaz besuchte mit Majishan ebenfalls Livearon, wo sie allerdings nur eines der drei Stadtteile einnahmen. Iliyaz ging mit Majishan in den Palast. Kurashiro, Shinsei, Akuma und die Dunkelstahlritter versteckten sich. ...Wir müssen gut aufpassen... Dies wird der finale Kampf.. Der letzte Kampf gegen Majishan… Wenn er überhaupt kommen sollte... (Kurashiro) ...Die Soldaten und Wachen haben sich hoffentlich erfolgreich in den Wohnhäusern und Kanalisationen versteckt.. (Akuma) Die Tür des Saals ging auf, und Iliyaz ging mit Majishan in den Raum. Iliyaz:,,Der Thronsaal ist leer... Der Kaiser ist geflohen! Wir haben gewonnen! Livearon gehört uns!´´ Majishan:,,Wie herrlich.. Unser gefährlichster Feind innerhalb so kurzer Zeit geschlagen.´´ Iliyaz:,,Lasst uns hier ein Fest feiern! Ich setz mich mal auf dem aterianischen Thron. Ich erkläre Livearon zur Hauptstadt des Aschelandes. Viel besser als Meridian oder der Vakishon-Turm!´´ Plötzlich sprangen die Dunkelstahlritter, Shinsei und Akuma aus ihren Verstecken. Kurashiro ging vor Iliyaz und richtete ein Schwert auf ihn. Kurashiro:,,Eure Herrschaft über die Welt wird beendet, bevor sie anfing!´´ Iliyaz:,,Unser Kurashiro und seine dummen Paladine schon wieder. Majishan, mach sie alle platt. Ich schaue das Spektakel vom Thron an.´´ Majishan nickte. Kurashiro:,,ALLE ZUSAMMEN AUF MAJISHAN! FÜR DIE GERECHTIGKEIT!!´´ Die Helden gingen aus unterschiedlichen Richtungen auf Majishan los, während Iliyaz die Thronstiege hinaufstieg, und sich dort nieder saß. ...Der Thron fühlt sich fein an.. Und die Tür zu Privatgemächern ist gut auf der linken Wand.. (Iliyaz) Majishan bekam im Kampf schnell die Oberhand, wich durch Teleportationen den feindlichen Attacken aus, und warf Surrasha aus einem Fenster. ...Verdammt!... Er hat Surrasha gekillt... Es wird Rache geben!... (Kurashiro) Majishan tötete Levanizaveluri mit einem festen Stoß gegen die Wand, als sich die Tür nochmal öffnete, und Massha mit weiteren 40 Leuten in den Raum stürzte. Massha:,,Die Ausbildung ist abgeschlossen..´´ ...Livearon wurde von Feinden angegriffen?!… (Massha) Massha wurde, bevor er eingreifen konnte, von Majishan in die Luft gehoben. Majishan riss mit seiner Magie die Rüstung von Massha auf, dann Masshas Bauch auf, woraufhin er Massha die Eingeweide rausholt, und ihn dann fallen lässt. Massha stirbt, da auch sein Herz rausgerissen wurde. Kurashiro:,,MASSHA!!!´´ ...Zuerst Surrasha, dann Levanizaveluri, und dann Massha… Einen vierten wird er nicht töten!... (Kurashiro) Kurashiro sprintete auf Majishan, und traf ihn in seiner Brust, drehte sich schnell und wollte ihn köpfen, jedoch teleportierte sich Majishan hinter Kurashiro, wollte ihn töten, jedoch parierte Kurashiro seinen Schlag, wich mehreren anderen Schlägen Majishans aus, woraufhin Kurashiro Majishan's Kehle durchbohrt. Majishan sinkt langsam zu Boden. Kurashiro:,,Majishan… es ist aus.´´ ...Jetzt ist Majishan tot... Nur noch Iliyaz.. (Kurashiro) Akuma:,,Iliyaz, es ist aus! Eure Herrschaft fand heute ein Ende!´´ Iliyaz:,,Nein... NIEMALS!!!... Schaut nochmal nach hinten...´´ Die Helden, die vorhin auf Iliyaz schauten, schauten nach hinten. Eine schwarze Kreatur, dessen Beine spitz waren, mit Klauen an den Händen, welche 3 Meter hoch war, mit glühend grünen Augen, und zwei Hörnern, schwebte dort. Majishan:,,Ihr seid so dumm, wenn ihr gedacht habt, mich bereits getötet zu haben! Ich habe eine zweite Form erschaffen! Eine viel stärkere Form! Und nun bringe ich es zu Ende mit euch!´´ Kurashiro:,,VERDAMMT! NOCHMAL GEGEN IHN!!´´ Majishan wich den Schlägen aus, und trat Ikari fest auf eine Säule. Ikari starb durch den Aufprall, der auch seine Wirbelsäule brach. Kurashiro bekam durch Majishans Schnelligkeit nicht die Chance, ihn zu treffen. Shinsei:,,Der heilige Kristall!´´ Kurashiro:,,Ja. Du kannst ihn nutzen! Entscheide es!´´ Shinsei rannte zur Mitte des Saals und aktivierte mit ihrer Kraft einen geheimen Mechanismus, der den Kristall, welcher unter den Boden versteckt war, hervorhebt. Sie nahm den heiligen Kristall, und ging nach zurück, jedoch ergriff Majishan sie mit seiner Magie, und nahm ihr den Kristall weg. Daraufhin warf er Shinsei quer durch den Raum, stieß sie gegen mehrere Säulen, mehrmals auf den Boden, und dann auf die Treppe vor dem Thron, wo sie durch die Kanten der Stufen ebenfalls Schmerzen bekam. Kurashiro musste dies hilflos mit ansehen. Er konnte sie nicht retten, da Majishan seinen Körper für den Moment durchlässig machte. Kurashiro:,,NEIN!!!!!´´ Akuma:,,Dies können wir noch schaffen! Es kann nicht aus sein! Vor einer Woche waren wir im Vorteil!´´ Kurashiro:,,Ja! Auf geht's!´´ Akuma und Kurashiro griffen Majishan, der sich wieder verfestigt hatte, an. Majishan parierte deren Attacken in übernatürlich hoher Geschwindigkeit, und nach einer Weile schlug er durch Akumas Bauch, und riss ihn das Herz raus. Akuma fiel tot um, und wurde weggestoßen. Majishan:,,Nur noch wir beide.´´ Kurashiro:,,Wie kann das sein?! Alle meine Freunde... tot!... Nur noch ich...´´ Iliyaz:,,Nicht nur du. Dieses Mädchen lebt auch noch.´´ Iliyaz ging runter vom Thron. Kurashiro:,,Fass sie nicht an!´´ Majishan:,,Ich gebe dir die Gelegenheit, jetzt zu fliehen.´´ Kurashiro:,,Niemals!´´ Kurashiro machte sich kampfbereit, und griff Majishan in einem Sprungangriff an. Majishan stieß Kurashiro nach zurück, trat ihn mit seinen Bein, spießte Kurashiro mit seiner linken Hand, die er zu einer Klinge formte, auf, nahm Kurashiro's linken Arm, brach ihn, worauf er Kurashiros rechtes Bein brach, auf zwei Säulen schleuderte, und dann auf den Boden schleuderte, sodass es so aussah, als würde er knien. Sein Blut rannte aus seinen Bauch, jedoch hält Majishan ihn mit seiner Magie noch am Leben, greift seinen Hinterkopf, und zwingt ihn, in Iliyaz's Richtung zu schauen. Iliyaz begann damit, Shinsei auf brutalste Art und Weise zu vergewaltigen. Kurashiro war geschockt und wurde von Majishan gezwungen, es anzusehen. Kurashiro konnte sich wegen seinen Schmerzen nicht gut bewegen, jedoch versuchte er wie wild, sich zu befreien. ….Ist es jetzt aus?..Sieht so das Ende aus?... Ich habe verloren?... Hier in meinem Thronsaal?... Wo ich meinen Vater versprach, sein Werk zu vollenden?... Und wo ich jetzt gezwungen werde, zuzusehen, wie Iliyaz auf bestialische Art meine Freundin vergewaltigt?.. Mit dem Gedanken, dass er die Welt in Chaos stürzen wird?... Wo ich den Tod von fast all meinen Freunden mit ansehen musste?... Ich kann dies nicht ertragen... Doch... Ich kämpfe weiter... Wie es mir beigebracht wurde... Ich gebe nicht auf!... NIEMALS!!… (Kurashiro) Kurashiro brüllte laut, und versuchte, sich noch heftiger loszureißen, jedoch erfolglos. Iliyaz:,,Sieh nur, Kurashiro. Das ist der Preis, dass du und deine erbärmlichen Freunde sich gegen mich, den großen Iliyaz, gestellt haben! Sieh zu und genieß die Show.´´ Kurashiro:,,DU ELENDER BASTARD WIRST BEZAHLEN!!´´ Iliyaz ging noch brutaler bei der Vergewaltigung um. Kurashiro:,,GEH VON IHR RUNTER!!´´ Iliyaz:,,Kannst du dir sparen. Hahahaha!´´ Iliyaz wurde noch brutaler. Shinsei, die durch Majishan stark geschwächt war, aber noch voll bei Bewusstsein, versuchte alles, sich zu befreien, ohne Erfolg. Kurashiro:,,GEH JETZT VON IHR RUNTER!!´´ Iliyaz:,,Haha nein! Wer denkst du, bist du, dass du mich, deinen Herrscher, kommandieren kannst?´´ Kurashiro:,,ICH BIN KURASHIRO VAN MAELTUS, NACHKOMME VON AKTUS DEN EROBERER, HERR DER NORDLANDE, KÖNIG VON ASCENSIA, HERRSCHER LIVEARONS, KAISER VON SAHIKI, PROTEKTOR VOM KÖNIGREICH ZARENIEN, HERR DER TIGERINSELN, OBERHAUPT DES LANDES DER FÜNF STÄMME, PROTEKTOR VON NIBULON, HERR DES ÖDLANDES, OBERSTER ANFÜHRER DER STÄMME SÜDMAJIHAS, HERR ÜBER BAHERA UND DES KÖNIGREICH VATURONS, KAISER MONSUTAS, VERTEIDIGER AKKYRIONS UND UNSERER KOLONIEN, OBERSTER IMPERATOR DER AKKYRIANISCHEN KRONE, HOHEITLICHER HERRSCHER VON TELYRUS UND OBERSTER ANFÜHRER DES AKKYRIANISCHEN VOLKES!´´ Iliyaz:,,Du zählst hier einfach die volle Anrede eines akkyrianischen Kaisers auf? Akkyrion existiert lange nicht mehr!´´ Kurashiro:,,So weit ich weiß, wurde Akkyrion niemals rechtlich aufgelöst, jedoch existiert es nur als Staat nicht mehr. Und als Kaiser Aterions und Mitglied der Vakishon-Dynastie habe ich ein Anrecht auf den akkyrianischen Thron, und die Herrschaft über alle akkyrianischen Länder! Ihr habt mir zu gehorchen! Geht von ihr runter!´´ Iliyaz:,,Akkyrion ist besiegt! VON MIR, DEM GROSSEN UND UNBESIEGBAREN GOTT ILIYAZ!! Und nein, ich gehe nicht von ihr runter.´´ Kurashiro:,,DU GEHST VON IHR RUNTER!!´´ Iliyaz:,,Ein verlorener Kaiser, der sich im Moment seiner Niederlage zum Kaiser eines lange vergangenen Reiches erklärt, hat mir nichts zu sagen! Niemand hat es! Ich erkläre mich hiermit als Sieger des Krieges zum ewigen Gott-König der Welt!´´ Kurashiro:,,Mach nicht den Fehler, wo du glaubst, dass ich ihn machen würde!´´ Iliyaz:,,Ich mach keine Fehler!´´ Iliyaz zog sein Messer aus seiner Hose, die er vor der Vergewaltigung auszog, und stach auf Shinsei ein. Iliyaz:,,HAHAHAHAHAHA!!´´ Kurashiro:,,NEEINNN!!!!!!´´ Kurashiro versuchte noch viel intensiver, sich zu befreien, jedoch wurde sein Schmerz nur noch größer. Dies stoppte ihn nicht. ...Es fühlt sich so kalt an... Dieser Schmerz... Jede Sekunde tut höllisch weh... Meine Augen... sie schließen sich gleich.. Ich fühle schon, wie ich sterbe... Ich verliere nach und nach das Bewusstsein... Immer wieder höre ich... Stimmen... von Dingen, die meine Freunde mir sagten... (Kurashiro) Kurashiro:,,Geh!... von... ihr... runter!....´´ ….ICH KANN NICHT AUFGEBEN!!… (Kurashiro) Kurashiro:,,Shinsei… Ich verspreche, ich werde dich retten!... NIEMALS WIRD SO EIN DIKTATOR DICH BESIEGEN!!!´´ Kurashiro konnte sich nach weiteren Anstrengungen befreien, als Majishan seinen Griff lockerte. Iliyaz ging runter von Shinsei und saß sich, ohne sich vorhin anzuziehen und von seiner Verunreinigung, die er vorhin verursachte, zu reinigen, auf den Thron. Kurashiro rannte zu Shinsei, deren Bauch aufgeschlitzt ist, und Organe zerschnitten sind. Shinsei:,,Kura… bitte... halte sie auf... und bitte... sorge dafür... dass Akkyrion… wieder aufersteht... Versprich es mir... so wie du mir meine Rettung versprochen hast... bitte...´´ Kurashiro:,,J...Ja.... Das... werde ich....´´ Das Vermächtnis des Feuers Shinsei starb vor Kurashiro's Augen. Kurashiro war geschockt und griff ihr am Rücken an der Stelle, wo ihr Herz war, um noch zu fühlen, ob ihr Herz schlägt, doch ihr Herz schlug nicht mehr. Kurashiro weinte und senkte seinen Kopf, während er links neben dem Leichnam von Shinsei saß. ...Nein.... Nicht sie... Sie haben alle meine Freunde getötet... Diese Versager!... Sie nahmen mir alles... Die Dunkelstahllegion... Akuma… Und Shinsei… Sie werden bezahlen!... (Kurashiro) Kurashiro stand schwerfällig auf, und nahm Shinseis Schwert, was in ihrer zerrissenen Hose gesteckt war, um sich abzustützen. ...Argh…. Dieser Schmerz... Er wird mich nicht klein kriegen... (Kurashiro) Kurashiro:,,Ihr.... HABT MIR ALLES GENOMMEN, WAS ICH LIEBTE!!… Doch ich kämpfe hier nicht für mich... Ich kämpfe, um meine Familie, meine Freunde, und alle anderen, denen du was getan hast, egal ob direkt oder indirekt, zu rächen, und für das akkyrianische Kaiserreich und das akkyrianische Volk!´´ Iliyaz:,,Ein verlorener Kaiser will also kämpfen, und das in solcher körperlichen Verfassung? Oh wie niedlich. Weg mit dir!´´ Iliyaz nahm eine Pistole, welche er vorhin auf der linken Armlehne des Thrones lag, und schoss Kurashiro mehrmals ins Herz. Kurashiro fiel auf die Knie, und sah noch, wie Iliyaz lachte. ….Nein... es kann nicht... vorbei sein!... NICHT JETZT!!.. UND NIEMALS IN ALLER EWIGKEIT!!!... Ich... werde niemals aufgeben!... NIEMALS IN MEINEM LEBEN!... ICH VERSPRACH MEINEN VATER UND MEINER FREUNDIN, DASS ICH AKKYRION WIEDER AUFLEBEN LASSE!!! (Kurashiro) Kurashiro's Stimme wurde viel konzentrierter und kühler. Kurashiro:,,Ihr seit Garnichts. Weder ein Kaiser des Aschelandes, noch ein Gott-König dieser Welt. Ihr seit höchstens ein Gott-König der Diebe... Ihr wart die ganze Zeit ein Nichts. Ein Versager, der seine Macht nur durch Intrigen hielt. Ein ehrloser Feigling, der einen Zauberer holte, um sich ein Schild zu machen. Eure Ascheland-Herrschaft war unbegründet. Ihr seit ein falscher König, auf einen gestohlenen Thron. Nichts weiter, als ein dummer kleiner gewöhnlicher Bandit. Nichts weiter, als eine erbärmliche kleine Ratte, die in der Kanalisation herumkriecht, und verzweifelt nach Essen sucht. Eure Herrschaft ist unbegründet. Und ich werde sie beenden. Als erster meines Namens und Blutes, werde ich Kaiser Akkyrions. Doch zuvor, muss ich dich, du wertloses kleines Ungeziefer, loswerden.´´ Iliyaz:,,Das sagt derjenige, der hier wie eine Ratte stirbt, und zusah, wie seine Freundin zu Tode vergewaltigt wurde! Oh es war die ein Fest für mich, sie zu ficken! Wie ich sie überall anfasste, und verunreinigte! Es war ein Fest für mich! EIN FEST!! Und du liegst gerade halbtot am Boden, und ich schoss dir ins Herz, UND DU WILLST MIR ALLEN ERNSTES WEISMACHEN, DASS DU MICH LOSWIRST?! HAHAHAHAHAHA! HAST DU DAS GEHÖRT, MAJISHAN?! ES IST SO FURCHTBAR WITZIG!´´ Kurashiro:,,Lacht nur, so viel ihr könnt, Abschaum.´´ Eine blau leuchtende Energie durchströmte Kurashiro. Der Kristall, welcher durch Majishan's Magie in der Luft schwebte, explodierte, und die Energie ging in Kurashiro über. Kurashiro stand auf. Er richtete Shinsei's Schwert auf Iliyaz. ...Die Energie des Kristalls... Sie heilte mich... Doch der Kristall ist weg... Ich habe noch eine Chance, zu kämpfen... (Kurashiro) Kurashiro rannte auf Majishan los, wich einen gegnerischen Schlag aus, nahm seine zwei Klingen der Finsternis, parierte einen gegnerischen Schlag, und sprang dann nach zurück. Kurashiro wurde noch mächtiger durch die Macht des Kristalls, welche alle Stellen seines Körpers durchflutete, und um ihn herum flogen Energie-Schwerter. Kurashiro:,,Jetzt gebe ich dir eine Chance, zu fliehen. Wirst du, oder bleibst du?´´ Majishan:,,Ich bin Iliyaz zur Treue verpflichtet. Ich gehe nicht.´´ Kurashiro:,,Deine Loyalität zum falschen Herrscher wird dein Untergang sein.´´ Kurashiro schleuderte die sieben Energieschwerter auf Majishan. Majishan wich aus, worauf Kurashiro ihn packte, und dann aus dem Fenster sprang. Majishan und Kurashiro schwebten in der Luft vor den Palast. Iliyaz drehte den drehbaren Thron um zum mittleren der fünf Fenster hinter den Thron, und schaute den zwei kämpfenden zu. Majishan:,,Nichts wird dir helfen. Du unterschriebst dein Todesurteil.´´ Kurashiro:,,Nein. Du kannst nicht über mich richten. Doch ich verurteile dich hiermit im Namen all derjenigen, die durch euch fielen, zu Tode!´´ Kurashiro und Majishan griffen sich mit blitzschnellen Angriffen an, und setzten dabei enorm viel Magie ein. Das wolkige Wetter wurde zu einem heftigen Gewitter. ...Er ist wirklich schnell... Er kann gefährlich werden.. (Majishan) Nach einer Weile des Luftkampfes trafen sie sich auf einer Marktstraße wieder, und rammten aufeinander, parierten ihre Schläge, und pressten ihre Schwerter gegeneinander, während Schockwellen die Gasse verwüsteten. Kurashiro:,,IHR HABT MEINE FREUNDE GETÖTET! IHR WERDET BEZAHLEN!!´´ Majishan:,,Es war ein gutes Gefühl, Akuma das Herz rauszunehmen.´´ Die beiden Kämpfer stiegen durch Magie in die Höhe, und kämpften dort weiter mit Magie und schnellen Blitzangriffen. Es dauerte fast eine Stunde, bevor sie ihre Taktik wechselten, und in den Gassen kämpften. Nach einer Weile pressten sie wieder ihre Schwerter aufeinander. Majishan:,,Ziemlich schöne Stadt. Oder?´´ Kurashiro:,,Ja!.. Und genau hier werdet ihr sterben!´´ Kurashiro drehte sich um, und stach seine zwei Schwerter in Majishan's Bauch, dann wich er einigen Schlägen aus, und wurde zurückgeschleudert. Kurashiro's zwei Schwerter fielen ihn aus den Händen. Majishan:,,Ihr seit nutzlos, Kura. Zu schwach, um es mit mir aufzunehmen. Aber Glückwunsch für den Treffer vorhin.´´ Kurashiro:,,Es ist noch nicht vorbei!´´ Kurashiro flog weiter nach hinten, und erzeugte mit der Magie tausende Energie-Schwerter, die er allesamt auf Majishan schleuderte. Majishan wurde von fast allen Energieschwertern getroffen, und wurde sehr schwer verletzt. Majishan gab jedoch nicht auf und flog in rasanter Geschwindigkeit auf Kurashiro zu. Kurashiro erzeugte zwei weitere Energieschwerter, wich den gegnerischen Rammangriff gerade noch aus, und rammte zur gleichen Zeit eines seiner Klingen in Majishan's Bauch. Kurashiro schlitzte noch Majishan's Augen mit einen Schnitt auf, und zerhackte Majishan. Kurashiro schnitt Majishan's Beine, Arme und Hörner durch, und stieß ihn nach runter. ….Es kann nicht sein! Ich bin Majishan.. Ich war sogar so mächtig, dass ich meinen Orden mal zerstörte.. Und jetzt werde ich von Kurashiro aufgehalten?!… Nein... Ich habe versagt.. (Majishan) Kurashiro flog Majishan hinterher in einem Drehangriff, schnitt Majishans linken Arm vollständig ab, und zerstörte Majishan's Gesicht mit einen Kreuzschnitt nach innen und außen. Daraufhin löste Kurashiro eines seiner Energieklingen in Luft auf, holte aus, und köpfte Majishan, der daraufhin in viele kleine Funken, die sich dann in Luft auflösten, zersplitterte. ...Es ist aus... Ich habe.. meine Freunde gerächt.. Majishan ist tot... Nun... beende ich die ganze Sache mit Iliyaz, und räche Shinsei… (Kurashiro) ...Es kann nicht sein! NIEMALS! NEIN!! NEEIN!!!! WIE KANN ES PASSIERT SEIN?! IN DER STUNDE MEINES SIEGES SEHE ICH, WIE MEINE TRIUMPHKARTE GETÖTET WIRD!!! ICH BIN GOTT-KÖNIG ILIYAZ! ICH WERDE NICHT VON DIESER RATTE BESIEGT!! (Iliyaz) Kurashiro flog in den Thronsaal und landete, mit den Rücken zu Iliyaz, der zu Kurashiro schaute. Kurashiro:,,Es ist aus. Ich werde euch hier und jetzt töten. Doch zuvor brauche ich noch etwas.´´ Kurashiro griff in seiner Hosentasche und fand ein kleines Abhörgerät, welches er vorhin noch nicht verwendete, und hielt es versteckt. Kurashiro:,,Gib zu, dass du unrechtmäßig die Macht im Ascheland an dich gerissen hast, obwohl du zuvor alle deine Adelstitel verloren hast.´´ Iliyaz:,,Nein!´´ Iliyaz nahm eine Pistole und schoss auf Kurashiro. Kurashiro wehrte die Schüsse mit einer Energieklinge ab. Kurashiro drehte sich um, und ging zu Iliyaz. Er nahm ihn die Pistole, die er daraufhin auf die Seite warf. Kurashiro:,,Gib es zu.´´ Iliyaz:,,Ja. Es war schön, diese scheiß Ayena von Oratyrea zu ficken. Und ich habe meine Familie umgebracht. Mir ist scheißegal, ob ich Adelstitel hatte, oder nicht, aber niemand wird es je erfahren. NIEMAND! Sie werden weiterhin so dumm sein, und die Krümel, die ich ihnen gebe, aufessen, wie kleine dreckige Ratten, während ich ihre Töchter vergewaltige. Das Ascheland an sich war mir die ganze Zeit scheiß egal. Ihr Adel existiert nur, um mir den Hintern zu wischen, und das Volk ist nur da, um mir, ihren Gott-Imperator, zu dienen.´´ Kurashiro:,,Und über die Hungersnot?´´ Iliyaz:,,Ach die... hehe… War ein guter Zufall, dass die Hungersnot während meiner Herrschaft kam. Ich habe sie gezielt genutzt, und das dumme Volk hat es nicht geschafft, mich zu stürzen. Und ich scheiße auf den blöden Heldenkult und den Legenden der ach so tollen Vakishon-Dynastie, welche das nutzlose und hässliche Land gründeten.´´ Kurashiro:,,Würde es auch deinen Volk gefallen, zu hören, was du über sie denkst?´´ Kurashiro zeigte Iliyaz das Abhörgerät. Iliyaz:,,DU HAST ES GEFILMT?! LÖSCH ES!´´ Kurashiro:,,Ihr habt mir nichts zu sagen. Akkyrion ist immer noch nicht unter deiner Herrschaft, solange ich, Kurashiro van Maeltus, lebe.´´ Iliyaz:,,ICH BIN EUER GOTT-KÖNIG! EINES TAGES WIRST AUCH DU MEINE STIEFEL KÜSSEN!!´´ Kurashiro:,,Niemals. Du bist ein Narr. Ein verlogener falscher Kaiser, der den Thron stahl. Nichts weiter. Du sagst doch, dass du mich getötet hast. Los, töte mich. Wenn du doch ein solch mächtiger Gott-König bist. Los.´´ Iliyaz ging auf Kurashiro los, Kurashiro trat Iliyaz ins Gesicht, drehte sich um, worauf er Iliyaz auf den Rücken trat, wodurch Iliyaz hart auf den Boden fiel. Iliyaz:,,Immerhin habe ich deine dumme Freundin vergewaltigt. Es war ein Vergnügen, mich an dieser Schlampe zu vergehen.´´ Kurashiro schaltete das Abhörgerät aus, nachdem er die Aufnahme speicherte, und steckte es in seinen Hosensack. Kurashiro:,,DU ELENDER VERSAGER! IHR HABT MEINE FREUNDIN GETÖTET!! DAFÜR WERDET IHR BEZAHLEN!´´ Kurashiro trat Iliyaz, der aufstehen wollte, wieder auf den Boden. ...Endlich kann ich mich an ihn rächen... (Kurashiro) Kurashiro trat hart auf Iliyaz ein, während er ihn anbrüllte und beleidigte. Iliyaz versuchte vergeblich, davonzukriechen. Kurashiro nahm Iliyaz dann an seinem Nacken und warf ihn auf die Treppe, wo er vorhin Shinsei vergewaltigte. Kurashiro beschwor seine zwei Klingen der Finsternis, welche er beim Kampf gegen Majishan verlor, her, und richtete eines davon dicht an Iliyaz's Kehle. Iliyaz bekam Angst. Iliyaz:,,BITTE! BITTTEEEEEEE!!! TÖTE MICH NICHT!! BITTE LASS MICH AM LEBEN! ES TUT MIR LEID!!! SO SEHR!....´´ Kurashiro:,,Ich werde keine Gnade mehr walten lassen. Besonders nicht bei dir!´´ Iliyaz:,,Bitte.. können wir nicht noch etwas darüber reden? Kann ich vielleicht, wenn ich nicht meine Macht bekomme, wenigstens verbannt sein auf einer Insel?...´´ Kurashiro:,,NIEMALS! IHR HABT SO VIELE SCHLIMME DINGE ANGESTELLT! EIN SOLCHES UNGERECHTES UND EHRLOSES ABSCHEULICHES ARSCHLOCH HAT ES NICHT VERDIENT, AUF DIESER WELT ZU LEBEN!!´´ ….Endlich wird dieser Bastard vernichtet... (Kurashiro) Kurashiro atmete viel heftiger. Kurashiro:,,Ich erkläre hiermit die Gründung des zweiten akkyrianischen Imperiums!..´´ Kurashiro holte aus. Iliyaz kroch die Treppe hinauf, als mehrere aterianische Wachen den Thronsaal betraten. Wache 1:,,Eure Majestät, wir wurden von Finn, der hier ankam, und den Kampf zwischen einen schwarzen Monster und dir beobachtete, hierhin geschickt. Wir merkten, dass die Ascheland-Truppen deutlich schwächer wurden, konnten sie jedoch einkesseln, und im Zeyra-Tal festhalten. Wir warten auf Befehle.´´ Kurashiro:,,Gut, dass ihr gekommen seit, werte Wachen. Nehmt diesen Verbrecher fest. Er sollte vor seinen Soldaten von mir persönlich hingerichtet werden. Ich möchte mit den gefangenen Iliyaz in einem Panzer dorthin zur Schlacht gebracht werden.´´ Die Wachen nahmen Iliyaz fest, und gingen mit Kurashiro zu einem Panzerwagen, wo sie mit Iliyaz in den Innenraum gingen. Finn kam ebenfalls an, und übernahm auf Kurashiro's Anweisung das Steuer. Sie fuhren zum Schlachtfeld, wo 300.000 Aterianer gegen 204.000 Ascheland-Soldaten kämpften. Der Panzerwagen fuhr auf einer Klippe, von wo man aus einen guten Ausblick auf das Schlachtfeld hatte. Kurashiro und Finn gingen raus. Kurashiro aktivierte seinen Funk, der mit den Funkgeräten der aterianischen Offiziere verbunden war, und sprach hinein. Kurashiro (Funk):,,AN ALLE OFFIZIERE! KAMPFHANDLUNGEN EINSTELLEN! SAGT DAS AUCH DEN FEINDEN! ALLE SOLLEN ZUR EINZIGEN KLIPPE, DIE ÜBER DAS TAL IST, HINSCHAUEN!´´ Die Offiziere taten, was ihnen befohlen war, und sie riefen, dass sie die Kampfhandlungen einstellen sollen, teils auch mit Megafonen. Panzer hörten auf, zu rollen, und Reiter hielten an. Die überraschten Ascheland-Soldaten hörten meistens ebenfalls mit dem Kämpfen auf, und waren überrascht von dem Verhalten der Aterianer. Sie sahen, wie die aterianischen Soldaten auf eine hohe gut sichtbare Klippe schauten, und taten es ebenfalls. Die Wachen gingen mit Iliyaz, den sie zuvor gezwungen hatten, sein Gewand wieder anzuziehen, raus, und drückten ihn auf seine Knie. Kurashiro:,,Finn, nimm den Video-Projektor, und übergib ihn den Soldaten in diesem Luftschiff.´´ Kurashiro (Funk):,,Luftschiff A-C 7! Fliege über mir, und lässt eine Leiter runter, wo ihr einen Soldaten runterschickt, der den Videoprojektor, den Kommandant Finn ihn geben wird, ins Luftschiff bringen soll. Daraufhin fliegt ihr 100 Meter nach hinten, und richtet den Video-Projektor, der Iliyaz's Hinrichtung filmen wird, auf diese Felswand. An alle Offiziere, stellt eure Funkgeräte auf höchster Lautstärke, und sorgt dafür, dass jeder meine Worte hört!´´ Das Luftschiff flog nach einigen Minuten zu Kurashiro und Finn. Ein Soldat holte den Projektor ab, und sie flogen dorthin, wo es ihnen befohlen war, und strahlten die Projektion auf einer Felswand auf. Kurashiro schaltete die Kamera, die er bei sich hat, ein, bevor er sie einen Wachen, der diese halten musste, gab. Kurashiro:,,Liebe Soldaten Aterions und des Aschelandes! Wir haben Iliyaz, euren Kaiser, besiegt, und gefangengenommen! Nun habe ich euch ein Geständnis von ihn zu zeigen!´´ Kurashiro nahm aus seinem Hosensack sein Abhörgerät, und spielte die Aufnahme, die er vorhin im Thronsaal machte, ab. Die Soldaten hörten dies, und waren sichtlich geschockt. Einige Ascheland-Soldaten brachten sich um, als sie erfuhren, was Iliyaz wirklich über das Ascheland und sein Volk dachte. Kurashiro:,,Ich, Kurashiro van Maeltus, vom Blute Vakishons, verurteile als Kaiser Akkyrions Iliyaz zu Tode!´´ Die Soldaten wunderten sich etwas, dass Kurashiro Akkyrion statt Aterion sagte, und sahen, wie Kurashiro eines seiner Schwerter zog. Iliyaz:,,Ja! Ihr alle wart mir scheiß egal! Ihr seit für mich allesamt noch weniger als Dreck! Hört meine finalen Worte! Ich, Iliyaz Arkenios, bin euer einzig wahrer Herrscher! Eines Tages werdet ihr mir alle niederknien und die Krümel, die ich euch gebe, gierig aufessen, und meinen Hintern wischen!´´ Kurashiro:,,Für das akkyrianische Imperium... Für Shinsei…. Für alle anderen, die durch dir gestorben sind...´´ Kurashiro holte aus, und enthauptete Iliyaz, der von den Wachen vorher fest auf die Knie gedrückt wurde. Die Wachen ließen Iliyaz's Leichnam los, woraufhin Kurashiro die Brust von Iliyaz durchschnitt, und sein Herz rausriss, und demonstrativ in seiner Hand hielt. Kurashiro:,,Finn, bring Iliyaz's Leiche irgendwo in den Wald. Er verdient keine Beerdigung, und auch keine Verbrennung.´´ Kurashiro zerdrückte Iliyaz's Herz und warf es auf den Boden, und zertrat es. ...Nun ist es Zeit... (Kurashiro) Kurashiro:,,An alle! Ich, Ich bin Kurashiro Vakishon van Maeltus, Oberster Imperator von Akkyrion, Herr der 11 Kronlande, oberster Anführer der Stämme Südmajihas, Protektor von Oratyrea, Schutzherr von Zarenien, Hochlord der Nordlande, Kaiser Monsutas und Sahikis, König Ascensias, Stammesoberhaupt aller fünf Stämme, Herr der Vakishon-Lande, Bezwinger der Dunkelheit, hoheitlicher Beschützer Akkyrions und all seiner Kolonien, und oberster Regent der akkyrianischen Krone, erkläre hiermit die Umwandlung von Aterion in das akkyrianische Kaiserreich unter der Führung der Vakishon-Dynastie!´´ Die Aterianer und auch viele Ascheland-Soldaten jubelten laut. Sie riefen ,,Hoch lebe Kurashiro, unser Kaiser und Retter!´´ Die Ascheland-Truppen im Tal ergaben sich, und schlossen sich teilweise Akkyrion an. Das wiederhergestellte akkyrianische Kaiserreich eroberte innerhalb weniger Tage seine alten Länder zurück. Daraufhin eroberten sie noch weite Teile des verwüsteten Aschelandes. Zarenien schloss sich nach Verhandlungen Akkyrion an, und das Reich der fünf Stämme, welches Akkyrion den Krieg erklärte, wurde besiegt und erobert. Akkyrion eroberte auch noch Teile der Nordlande, die vorhin der valyrianischen Republik gehörten, mit der Begründung, dass ein solches Opfer es wert sei, um ein Versprechen an zwei wichtigen Personen zu erfüllen. Das Ascheland kapitulierte, als die Traditionalisten mithilfe der Flammenritter an die Macht kamen, und durfte noch weiter unabhängig bleiben, wenn auch nicht mehr in voller Größe. Nibulon trennte sich vom Ascheland ab, wurde aber dann ein autonomes Gebiet Akkyrions. Vaturon bekam ebenfalls neben seinen alten Land neues Land hinzu. Oratyrea wurde, da das Kommunisten-Regime zu schwach wurde, zu einem Vasallenstaat Akkyrions, welcher jedoch einen besonderen Status bekam, und beinahe unabhängig ist. Das Rotsand-Imperium wurde zwischen Oratyrea und Akkyrion aufgeteilt. Das neue Ascheland wurde vom ehemaligen Traditionalisten-Anführer Rodrigo, welcher aus seinem Exil ging, angeführt, und wieder zum Kaiserreich. Die große Rebellen-Allianz bekam ihre Republik, und weitere Abspaltungen des Aschelandes wurden von Akkyrion erobert. Kurashiro herrschte als ein gnadenloser und harter, jedoch auch gerechter und ehrenhafter Herrscher, welcher gefürchtet und respektiert wird, jedoch von den Vasallenstaaten im Osten teilweise gehasst wird. Finn wurde zum Präsidenten der Ascheland-Republik, welche daraufhin von Akkyrion unabhängig wurde. Meridian wurde dekontaminiert, jedoch für einige Jahre geschlossen. Kurashiro wurde vom Ascheland aufgrund seiner Abstammung und seiner Rolle als Befreier verehrt, wie auch von Akkyrion, welches ihn als Helden und guten Kaiser verehrt. In den Schulen wurde über das erste Kaiserreich von Akkyrion unterrichtet, wodurch viel mehr Leute darum wussten. Zerstörte Gebäude wurden aufgebaut, und die Welt kam wieder in einen Frieden. Das Ascheland-Volk konnte sich schnell von Iliyaz lossagen, jedoch nur sehr schwer und langsam erholen. Viele Ascheland-Soldaten begangen wegen ihren Taten und ihrer damaligen Treue zu Iliyaz Selbstmord. Eine Zeit des Friedens und des Wohlstands kam in Akkyrion und seinen Vasallenstaaten, jedoch machte Kurashiro die Gesetze enorm gnadenlos, wonach jeder Verbrecher, egal, wie klein sein Verbrechen war, hingerichtet wird. Dadurch wurde Kurashiro von einigen auch als der 'wahnsinnige Kaiser' bezeichnet. Und durch das blutige Niederschlagen von Protesten und Aufständen wurde Kurashiro von vielen auch als grausam betitelt. '' ''19 Jahre Später.. Währenddessen auf einer unbekannten Insel... Ein Mann in grauer Robe ging durch einen Mann und kam zu einem Balkon, von wo er aus auf eine riesige Armee schaute. Senbo:,,Schon bald, werden wir das akkyrianische Kaiserreich besiegen! Schon bald werden wir die wahren Herrscher von Teravus sein! Anfangs stand ich unter diesen perversen und egoistischen Iliyaz, und jetzt ist Teravus Großteils unter den akkyrianischen Herrscher Kurashiro, doch bald wird es unter uns sein!´´ Die Soldaten jubelten Senbo zu. Nächstes Kapitel: Kapitel 3: Zweischneidige Klinge __ABSCHNITTE_NICHT_BEARBEITEN__ Kategorie:Teravus II